


Enemy Of My Enemy...

by LauraAsatryan, suchaskam



Category: Mortal Kombat (Video Games), Mortal Kombat - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Slow Burn, So beware, a lot of it, against some old ass realms and titans, also a warning for future chapters, another thing its an au where outworld and earthrealm are allies, cuz i love her, first of all this is for blackcage shippers and i think, frost is not a villain, i know theyre there, i literally could not care less, it's not veeery slow but pretty slow smsksksksk, ive made that clear, so a few things, so i beg don't come in the comments saying you hate this ship, so please don't point out the plot holes, there's going to be ooc, things that happened in previous games, this is one fishnet of a fic lol, this is set after mk11, this is set in Liu Kang's fixed timeline but not much has changed in terms of, this is the only valid tag but i feel like mentioning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-03-27 14:50:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 23,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19015114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LauraAsatryan/pseuds/LauraAsatryan, https://archiveofourown.org/users/suchaskam/pseuds/suchaskam
Summary: For 3 years an eerie peace has stood over the realms but will the potential threat from the furthest of realms and the oldest of titans bring unlikely people together as allies?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! As I already said in the tags this fic is for the hundreds, maybe thousands of people who I've seen shipping Erron Black x Cassie Cage, so don't ruin it for us and let people enjoy things, if you don't like this ship it's fine but please keep your negative opinions to yourself :)  
> Things to note before reading.  
> *this is set after mk11  
> *this is an AU where Outworld and Earthrealm become allies  
> *there's going to be ooc... A lot of it.  
> *everyone is bffs with everyone lol cuz friendship  
> *it's set in Liu Kang's fixed timeline but not... too many things were changed

The day started like any other for Cassie Cage, 3 mile run, breakfast and some training with her best friend Jacqui.

The training also went as always, some warm ups, weight-lifting, a couple wins for her, a couple wins for Jacqui, typical Special Forces routine. But damn, she needed to remind Jacqui to soften her blows.

No envy or pettiness were involved in her and her best friend's sparring. The goal was to get stronger together and having some fun. They could be beating the shit out of each other one minute and be walking together, arm in arm talking about nothing the next. They were starting to get used to having no imminent danger hanging above their heads.

Thanks to the eerie peace between all the realms they felt comfortable to change into their civilian clothing and go about town like... normal young adults.

"I wasn't sure when I woke up but I'm actually so excited for today." Jacqui said with a big smile as she was putting on some hoop earrings.

"What do you think about these?" she asked tilting her head for Cassie to see and state her opinion on the gold piece of jewelry

"Definitely better than the last ones!" Cassie exclaimed.

"Hey! What's wrong with the last ones?" Jacqui asked holding up the large earrings with colorful jewels in them.

"They're good... If you wanna scream I'm a 50 year old with 13 cats for friends at the people downtown." Cassie joked.

"Urgh, Whatever."

"Don't be so grumpy, what I mean is these hoop ones are fire! But, anyway I'm excited as hell too, I feel like we haven't been out in ages! How does this look." Cassie held blue ripped jeans and a lacy black top against her body for Jacqui to judge.

"Oh my God you're NOT going there." Jacqui said with a little laugh.

"Oh hell yes I am... Although what's the point when..." Cassie mumbled sadly

"Oh, girl don't tell me you're still moping over that ass-hat Dylan!"

"Yeah... Our last fight ended BADLY, but he didn't officially call us off."

"Well if he hasn't then you should!" Jacqui exclaimed encouragingly. 

"You're a serious bombshell and a COMMANDER of the Special Forces, he's just a toxic pathetic accountant from a niche law firm, girl, you can do so much better! You need to get someone as badass and full of personality as you."

Cassie smiled sheepishly "Maybe you're right..."

Cassie threw on her outfit along with some black cat eye sunglasses and a black leather jacket.

"All set!" Cassie exclaimed excitedly.

"But you know, Cass I don't think we should be leaving just yet..." Jacqui said, checking the time on her wrist watch, slight worry in her tone.

"URGH, why not Jacqui?! I'm CRAVING some coffee and the crap we have here just ain't cutting it..."

"I mean... haven't you heard?"

"Heard about what?" Cassie asked confused.

"We were going to have a.. Uh... Delegation? From Outworld they've been thinking about forming a stronger combined force and bond, considering we still have some ancient titans thinking about some... Self-indulgent realm domination." Jacqui informed, while combing her hair.

Cassie let out a hearty laugh.

"Oh THAT ought to be something... Okay guess we'll have a rain check on that coffee..." 

 

~Meanwhile in Outworld~

Unlike what common folk believe, the mighty golden throne room of the three Kahns was always quite empty and tranquil. Merely 3 years ago the people of Outworld were fighting for who was to claim the throne and the wise Kahn, Kitana, decided it’d be best to share the leader’s duties with 2 individuals whom she trusted most, Kotal and Jade.

As Kotal circled the huge throne room, struggling to bridle his anxiety, Jade and Kitana watched him and while Jade was trying to think of ways she could calm her lover, Kitana was impatiently waiting for him to voice his plans, or at the very least, to say something. She finally got what she was waiting for as Kotal stopped and faced his equals.

"Should we take a squad of Osh-Tekk guards with us?"

Kitana rolled her eyes sitting in one of the three thrones of the Outworld rulers. At moments like this she wondered how this man earned his place as Kahn and as a God.

When she was about babble a sarcastic response, Jade spoke out

"It's EARTHREALM, Kotal, not Chaosrealm." she commented, amused by her lover's panic.

"You're right... But I can't help but feel wary, after all we weren't always allies with the special forces."

"Well the past is in the past, Kotal" Kitana remarked. "The realms have been enjoying the longest period of peace in recent history—“

“Which is only three years, Kitana.”

“Do not interrupt me, Kotal!..” Kitana said with a booming voice but then regained her calm composure.

“The economy of Outworld and all the tribes in it are thriving! Even Baraka sits happily as an ally at our table!"

When Kotal heard the last sentence about Baraka he stopped a whisper of a smirk crawling on his face, already imagining what remark Erron would have added about Baraka’s… permanent grin. Not wishing to anger Kitana any more he refrained from commenting.

"The progress has big potential, Kitana Kahn, but we can't forget the silent danger we always face from the furthest realms and the most ancient titans! This permanent alliance with Earthrealm could be crucial!" 

"We understand your concerns Kotal Kahn, but there's really nothing to be wary about!" Jade replied, if she was using his title to refer to him, he knew she was being serious, it was her special way of saying ‘Get a grip you paranoid child!’ to Kotal.

"I'm sure commander Cage and general Blade will be more than cooperative."

"Hope you're right."

"Well then. It's time for the two of you to depart." said Kitana.

"You're not joining us?" Jade asked surprised.

"I have a meeting with Sheeva and Baraka, so unfortunately I have to send you two alone."

“There’s something I need to complete before our departure as well, Jade.”

“And what exactly is it, Kotal?”

“I need to inform Erron Black about our plans,as someone who has lived in Earthrealm, it’s only fitting if he accompanies our scouts.”

“Is telling him now dire?”

Despite Erron’s innate recklessness Kotal still respected him and considered him a friend, he couldn’t betray the gunslinger’s trust and decide something for him behind his back.

“He is an individual I trust most, Jade, and he deserves to know where we all stand in this noble mission.” Kotal said sternly.

“…I am in no place to tell you who to and not to inform of this, Kotal. I trust your judgment, after you’re done, meet me at the entrance of the Edenian Garden.”

"Thank you, Jade."

"Good luck, you two." Kitana said warmly.

~Somewhere in the Outworld deserts~

Breathe in… Breathe out… Look around, get acquainted with your surroundings.  
See the orange and the yellow dancing. Listen carefully, listen to the dull noise in the background, the cacophony of the sounds in the marketplace stayed back two miles ago. Silence welcomed tired souls here. It showed them the sky, it is not blue.

One of these souls was a man, lost in thought, in the middle of the sand robe on the desert of Outworld. A typical time killing activity for him. Who could blame him though? He was aware, this moment of speaking to himself was going to be the last conversation for a while. How long, he couldn’t predict.  
Was there actually going to be another? He had no idea. And frankly, he didn’t care. 

And this lack of knowledge was the best thrill of his simple life. 

So he stood still, eyes closed and proud.  
Trusted his ears and felt the warm breeze. Felt the blankness around pulling him into its embrace.  
You know, maybe he wasn’t the worst hombre after all.

Now footsteps came into the scene. At first he almost didn’t make them out. Then slowly and steadily, the sounds came closer.  
Every step also brought sunlight, not much to his surprise.  
He knew exactly who was disturbing his peace. Kotal Kahn.

“Once again, I’ve found you in a place I least expected you to be, Erron” the tall Osh-Tekk said, the moment he approached the cowboy.  
Erron turned his face towards where Kotal stood and was looking at him with his glowing eyes. Those eyes held concentration and a need for peace.

For a chaotic asshole like him, a need for safety was not of any importance. Maybe that’s the reason he never wanted to become someone big. 

“You realize I’m a Texan fella, no?” he asked, a sly grin on his face. 

“When one spends their time in the same environment for far too long, they don’t feel the same enthusiasm towards it.” 

“But this desert is not the desert back home. And the sky isn’t even blue here.” Erron remarked 

“I thought you didn’t give a damn about blue.” Kotal mocked.

“I don’t, that’s why you found me here, Kotal Kahn.”

Kotal let out a chuckle at his friend’s remark. He was used to their bickers at this point because he was conscious about the fact that Erron Black acted and talked bitter as somewhat of a defense mechanism. No one would attempt bothering him that way. 

His bodyguard and friend seemed to like his silence, his loneliness. He did not dare to judge his preferences. 

Oh, Kotal never forgot the time they met for the first time. 

~ . ~ . ~ . ~

_Erron was hired by Shao Kahn to shoot the then Osh-Tekk general, and somehow he had managed to sneak into his bedroom in the middle of the night. When Kotal had awoken from the unorthodox presence in his room, for some reason he found Erron sitting by the window, admiring the view into Outworld, covered by darkness and an occasional flickering light from the marketplace lanterns. When Erron Black realized Kotal Kahn has woken up, he slowly turned towards him and muttered._

__

_“…Negotiation?” Turns out, Erron had accepted the offer to kill him, because he wanted to get out of Shao Kahn’s place, one way or another.  
That reckless jackal of a man…_

~ . ~ . ~ . ~

“You’re not here to watch the sunrise and hold hands right?” Erron asked jokingly.  
Kotal smirked. “Can’t say I am… I felt the need to inform you that I’m going to need you to accompany a group of my warriors to Earthrealm… They’re going to train with the Special Forces.”

Erron’s expression suddenly darkened. He turned away from Kotal, staring off into the distance. Was he really going to have to return… home? He wondered if much had changed in that shithole… At least he knew the sad excuse of a “family” he had was rotting in the ground.

“Speak your mind, Erron.” Kotal suggested 

“I haven’t stepped one foot there… in almost a century now.”

“I am aware Erron… but your work won’t go uncompensated.”

Erron turned back towards him slightly.  
“…Go on.”

 

~Edenian Garden~ 

 

Jade stood peacefully among the beautiful and exotic flowers of the Edenian Garden. As Kahnum one of her first orders was to turn the old alley where people used to fight and kill each other, into a beautiful garden filled with rare Edenian flora. After all, it was to honor the Edenians who lost their lives during Shao Kahn’s tyranny, it was the least she could do to immortalize them. 

As she was touching the petals of a silky yellow flower she felt strong hands wrap softly around her waist. She turned around to face them, and was relieved to see her lover, Kotal.

“An hour apart from each other in our eternity and I’ve already missed you, Kotal.”

She cupped his face in her hands and leaned in for a tender kiss.

“A minute was enough for me, Jade.” Kotal said after they broke the kiss.

They pulled away from each other and started walking around the peaceful garden.

“Did you inform Erron Black of our plans.” Her voice lost its sweetness as she spoke of the gunslinger. She didn’t carry a particular liking towards him, like her partner did.

“Yes… He was ready to cooperate… after an offer of a generous pay.”

Jade sighed. “Did not expect any better of him.” 

Kotal stopped facing his queen.

“He’s a good man at heart, Jade… but he has hidden it far behind a rough exterior of a reckless, emotionless man.”

“Once again, Kotal, I do not doubt your judgement, after all, I don’t know his story…”  
as she finished her sentence she put her hand on his shoulder, smiling lovingly.

“But I find it most sweet and charitable of you to accept such a …broken man into the group your closest allies… it proves to me that your heart is not hardened, it’s indeed full of love and compassion.”

Kotal looked away with a smile on his lips, blushing a bit. But Jade put a hand on his cheek and made him face her, before pulling him into yet another sweet kiss.

They stood there in each other’s embrace for a minute… before he pulled away, clearing his throat.  
“I…uh…Think we should get going.”

“As you wish Kotal.” She replied with a smile.

 

~Back at the special forces base~

 

The Metal doors slid open to reveal Jade and Kotal, some of the special forces soldiers stopped to nod in respect and acknowledgement while others just threw a look and walked right by.

Cassie and Jacqui approached them with welcoming smiles on their faces

“Commander Cage, Sergeant Briggs.” Kotal bowed to the young women as a sign of respect. Jade chuckled at her partner’s formal greeting as she wrapped Cassie and Jacqui in a friendly hug.

“It’s nice to see you again, Jade.” Jacqui said with a smile.

“The feeling’s mutual, Jacqueline, it’s nice to see you both again in a much more… Peaceful atmosphere.

“Come on, we’ll show you around.” Cassie said with a friendly tone.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“And here’s our training hall, we’ve got top of the line technology and arsenal here and if you’d like we can help your squads learn how to deal with those… Okay I think that’s pretty much it!”

Cassie exclaimed almost relieved that the long tour around the base was finally over 

“Interesting…We would love to send some of our finest soldiers to learn the ways of the Earthrealmers... and your customs, of course.” Kotal said confidently.

“That’s no problem, a lot of our soldiers have been put into inactive reserves so we have a lot of space for your people.”

“Yeah, we’ve actually been waiting to train some rookies ourselves.”

“It is good to hear, Sergeant Briggs, but my scouts are no rookies.”

“Oh trust me, with our technology, they are.” Jacqui replied with snark.

“Hm…Then we better send them as soon as possible”

“…About that…” Jacqui started

And Cassie continued “We have a week off for our national holidays here in…Earthrealm, we don’t really work on those days.”

“How fascinating...” Kotal added. “In my culture, during holidays we sacrifice animal blood to the sun.”

“…Uh…Neat!” Cassie said sort of freaked out. “Can’t say we share that custom.”

Jade put a hand on Kotal’s shoulder ushering him back.

“Please excuse him, girls.”

“No, no it’s fine.” Jacqui added reassuringly.

~~~~~~

“We’re happy you were so cooperative, Cassandra.”

“Just Cassie is fine, Jade.”

“Very well, Cassie, thanks for welcoming us, we’re hoping to hear from you soon.” Jade said with a wave as she and Kotal entered the portal back to outworld.

“….Glad that’s over.” Cassie mumbled.

“Yeah… animals blood, seriously? What’s wrong with those people” Jacqui answered.

“Mhm…To the coffeehouse?”

“Yeap.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo, this fanfic did better than me or my co-writer thought!! thanks all ya'll who read and left kudos, love you the most.  
> here's chapter 2 it has a slightly bigger concentration of blackcage, so all my blackcage shippers - enjoy !!  
> this chapter is also pretty funny to me idk future ones might get intense at some point idk yet

~Erron Black~

From a desert in Outworld to another desert in Earthrealm. Erron couldn’t help but wonder if he was lucky…or just doomed. He didn’t know what he expected from the Special Forces base but he somewhat expected it to be in a forest, not out in the open.  
Shooting practice would be a challenge in a dense forest. The soldiers would have more opportunity to use their brains instead of shooting aimlessly. Not that he cared.  
As he and the group of Osh-Tekk scouts were walking towards the enormous metal doors, his gaze moved right up at the sky, it’s been almost a century since he had seen the Earthrealm skies, as he expected, it didn’t spark anything in him. No pleasant memories, no nostalgia, no emotion. Nothing. The scorching sun did make his eyes burn though. He focused his gaze on the metal doors, pulling his hat forward to get as much shade on his eyes as possible.  
The closer they got to the entrance the more concerned the whispers and bickers of the group were. He motioned them to keep it quiet as the gears of the metal gate starting turning, making it slide open.

~Cassie Cage~

Cassie entered the main command room of the base and the first thing she saw was her mother standing in front of the hologram projecting device, looking at something intently, arms crossed in front of her chest. Standing beside her was Jacqui, a bitter expression on her face.

“General.” She called out letting Sonya know about her presence.  
Sonya looked up for a split second, giving her daughter a small smile before returning her gaze to the big elevated device in the middle of the command room.

“I’m assuming they’re here…” Cassie said, annoyance apparent in her tone.

“Yeah… There’s about 50 of ‘em.” Sonya said. “Gotta get those otherworldly bastards in the showers, they’re not getting that blue and orange crap on my equipment.”

Cassie approached the device and looked at the live footage of the scouts standing outside.

“Look who’s with them, Cass.” Jacqui said mockingly as she zoomed in on the leader of the group who clearly stood out without the aboriginal clothing and war-paint.

“Urgh, no way…”

Oh, Cassie recognized that cowboy immediately. That little bastard wouldn’t let her just do her damn job during the mission to Outworld with her, Jacqui, Takeda and Kung-Jin.

“I think you can handle this, Cass.” Sonya said, breaking Cassie out of her memory. “If you need me, I’ll be in the shooting range.”  
The General gave Cassie a small pat on the shoulder before walking off, out of the command room. 

“Urgh… Let’s just get this over with, Jac…” Cassie said before pressing her hand against a sensor that would open the heavy metal doors.

Cassie and Jacqui walked towards the huge hall to the entrance, ready to greet their “guests”.

“You nervous?..” Jacqui asked.

“No, why would I be?”

“You tell me! You SEEM nervous.”

“Urgh… I just didn’t expect that ‘Wild, Wild West’ reject to tag along.”

“Listen, Cass, I absolutely can’t stand that bastard but we’ll have to swallow that for now… Besides… wouldn’t it be fun to boss him around?” Jacqui said jokingly.

Cassie chuckled at her friend’s comment. “Just shut up, there they are.”

The cowboy motioned the squad to stop as he continued walking towards the two young women.

“Well, well, well… If it ain’t Sergeant Cage…”

“It’s Commander Cage, fugly.” Cassie said while looking at her nails and not him.

Jacqui barely suppressed a chuckle from her friend’s comment. Erron threw a glare at the amused woman which made her just look away.

“Thankfully, I’m getting payed, to endure your snark, sugar.”

“Huh, why am I not getting payed to endure your presence?”

Jacqui let out a small gasp at her friend’s comeback.

“Well… you get to boss around people who normally wouldn’t even consider you a minor threat.” He said while pointing at the tall, fit men and women of the Osh-Tekk.”Ain’t that a treat for your ego?”

“Huh… Sounds good to me.” She said with a smirk. “Will YOU be joining the training?”

“Nah…just here observe… and make sure you don’t overstep your boundaries, Princess.” 

“Sounds like you’re just afraid a ‘Princess’ can kick your ass.” 

“I’m not gonna play your game, Cage, just do your damn job.”

“Aww, you’re no fun.” Cassie replied with a mock pout.

“Sorry to disappoint, Legs Jr.”

“The hell did you just—“

“Oooohhkay, That’s enough…” Jacqui said pulling Cassie back and facing Erron. 

“Can they come with me?” She said pointing at the warriors. “Imma need them to get acquainted with our gear.”  
Erron faced the soldiers and told them something in an unknown language.

“They’ll follow you, Miss Briggs.”  
Jacqui nodded and as she and the Osh-Tekk walked away, Erron and Cassie were left there, staring each other down.

“Brat.”

“Scum.” 

They said angrily before walking off.

 

~Outworld~

Kitana stood in front of the window in her bedroom, admiring the moon over Outworld.  
The view from her room was phenomenal, if she looked to the right she could see mighty snowy mountains, if she looked to the left she’d see once empty plains that were now covered in flora, if she looked down she could see Outworlder children of different tribes, playing together.  
Tarkatans, Osh-Tekks, Shokans, happily sitting at the same tables and enjoying each other’s companies. No war or privilege separated them now that she was Kahn. The feasting group of Outworlders looked up to see one of their leaders at the palace window. Some bowed and some waved at her with their children. She chuckled, returning the gesture to them. She closed the curtains ready to change into her sleeping attire. She put on her silky white robe with gold trims. She removed the hairpiece that kept her hair up, letting the jet black locks fall on her shoulders. She sat in front of her vanity, brushing the strands when she heard a quiet knock at the bedroom door. She knew only one person…no… demi-God, who could be there at this hour. His visits were not as often as she’d like, but she understood the responsibilities of the keeper of time, as he understood the responsibilities of a Kahn. But she couldn’t help the, almost teen-like, excitement taking over her. She checked herself in the mirror, fixing the collar of the robe, before hurrying to open the door. Her instincts were correct as she saw her lover standing in the door way.

“Kitana…”

“Liu Kang…” 

He let himself in, taking her hands in his.

“Your beauty baffles me anew every time I see you, my queen…”

“You know how to fluster a woman, Liu Kang…” She replied, wrapping her hands around his neck. “I have missed you so much…”

“Not as much as I have missed you.” He whispered, pressing his forehead against hers.

She closed the distance between them impatiently, placing a passionate but soft kiss on his lips.  
One-upping her impatience, he picked her up bridal style and carried her to the bed, lying in it with her, never breaking the kiss. 

She continued kissing along his jawline and neck before staring into his glowing eyes.

“I want you…”

“I am all yours.”

It was rare they allowed themselves those simple, mortal pleasures… But when they did… It was something magical.

 

~Special Forces Base~ 

In this simple… 150 year long life that Erron’s been living…he has never felt a stronger need to pray to God. He never felt the need to ask a higher force to get him out of situations he has caused… Was he the problem? Maybe… But was he also the solution? Hell yes.  
But right now he couldn’t help but ask for a little bit of patience and to keep him from yelling. He rubbed his temples in frustration and faced the Osh-Tekk soldiers who did not dare move… just looked at the broken stationary minigun in front of them.  
They eyed each other wondering who caused this mess but no one was going to speak up.  
Understanding this the cowboy gunslinger spoke up in the Osh-Tekk language.

“So… What caused this hell of a mess?”  
The soldiers eyed each other and a female warrior came forward.

“One of us was firing it when it suddenly heated up immensely and started smoking….”

Erron adjusted his hat in frustration  
“Yeap…Guns tend to do that…” He replied sarcastically, knowing damn well none of those imbeciles would even get it.

“Kotal is NOT paying me enough…” He thought to himself staring at the ruined machine gun.  
Another Osh-Tekk came forward.

“Aren’t you a gunslinger? Don’t you know how to fix this..?”

Erron stared at the brave soul who tried to challenge his knowledge… but unfortunately the soldier was right… his knowledge of this modern bullshit was very limited.

“Stay right here and don’t touch anything…” he said, annoyance coating his voice.

Although his pride held him back, he knew he had no choice but to ask help from his… current “superior”.  
Asking a random soldier where Commander Cage and Sergeant Briggs were, he was informed that they were currently in the dormitories… room 22 and 23, he memorized.  
After 5 minutes of walking he arrived at the door of room 22.  
Hesitating, he knocked at it … but got no response... maybe it’s for the better he thought. He could already imagine the Commander’s snark. He rolled his eyes at the thought. 

He knocked at door 23 and after about ten seconds he heard something fall in the room.

“Oh fu—Cassie, see who’s at the damn door!” 

He recognized Jacqui’s voice… seemed agitated. 

Before long the door opened slightly and the blonde soldier poked her head out… 

“Can I…Help you..?” She asked, probably surprised to see the gunslinger at her door.

“Yeah, darlin’, there’s this thing--… Wait why are you acting like an Eastern Mole in July?”

Confusion took over Cassie as she just shook her head  
“Wh--…What does that even mean?!”

“Why are you just poking your head out?”

“Seems like none of your business to me.” Cassie replied angrily.

“Whatever…” Erron said readjusting his hat. “One of my soldiers broke one of your fancy mini-guns and, for everyone’s safety here… we’ll need you to look into it.”

“You did WHAT?! What did I tell you about ruining my equipment?!”

Erron raised his hands defensively.

“Don’t blame me, sugar…”

“…Fine… I’ll … come and help once me and Jacqui are done with uh… our own problem here.” Cassie said, worriedly looking back into the room.

“What problem?”

Cassie looked at him, distrust in her eyes, before sighing.

“Jacqui’s zipper… it’s stuck…” She mumbled.

Erron cockily leaned against the doorframe. 

“Is that so, missy?” He said, his voice a low whisper. “Maybe I can help with that.”

“Not gonna work, Black…” 

He let go of the doorframe, his cockiness fading.

“If anything, I’m bein’ serious, when I was a kid, I’d work for a tailor for scraps…”

“…Really?”

“Cassie, don’t you dare!” Jacqui shouted from inside the room.

“Okay, Black, come in, see what you can do.”

“Cass!”

“Jac, do you want to go out today or not?!”

“Fine…Whatever…”

Cassie opened the door for the cowboy whose gaze immediately travelled down to her legs which definitely weren’t being covered by the towel she just threw on herself.

“One crude comment, Black, and I shoot your brains out.” She threatened as she noticed his travelling stare.

Even though he was in his mask, Cassie could feel the gunslinger smirk under it as he moved to work on Jacqui’s zipper.  
He worked silently for about 5 minutes, and that surprised both Cassie and Jacqui.  
And with a sudden move, the dress zipped up all the way.

“Good as new, ma’am.” He said, almost excitedly.

“Thanks…” The dark-haired sergeant said hesitantly.

“Hope you two know my services never come without the guarantee of compensation.”  
Erron said cockily.

“I think you know what your pay is.” Cassie said, crossing her arms in front of her chest.”

Once again his gaze landed on her legs.  
“…Yeah, sure, Princess.”

“That’s not what I meant, asshole, your pay will be me, not abandoning you with that jammed weapon to explode in your faces.” She replied cockily.

“Sounds good to me.” He answered, mimicking what she said to him the day they arrived.

Cassie sighed, but with a hint of a smile on her lips.  
“Go make sure your people don’t mess with it, I’ll be right there.” 

 

Erron watched closely as Cassie was digging into the jammed weapon with instruments. She simultaneously explained how to fix the modern machine gun, if it jammed again. He wasn’t paying much attention though as he was more focused on the red, knee-height dress she was wearing.

“Yeah, the thing was jammed, don’t know how you guys got it to this state though…”  
Cassie fired a couple of rounds at a target nearby.

“Yeah it works, be careful next time.” She said pointing at the Osh-Tekk watching from behind.

 

Without another word, she turned to leave but suddenly stopped, hesitating.

“Hey uh… I know you haven’t been… out and about in a while but… me and Jacqui were gonna go to a bar so… like… do you want to tag along.”

The offer kind of… surprised him, and not a lot of things did, but… was he ready to face the world that… hurt him so much..? Did it even change..? Somehow he did not care to find out… yet.

“Nah… You ladies enjoy your time, though.” He said with a little tip of his hat.

“Oh…” She almost sounded disappointed. “Your loss, dude.”

And with that she turned around to leave. Almost instinctively his eyes moved lower. Damn, she had legs for days. How was he gonna live with that knowledge.

 

Get a grip, Erron.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!! Leave kudos and your opinion, if you have any, in the comments <3


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CHAPTER 3 IS FINALLY HERE. Me and my co-writer would like to thank EVERYONE who left kudos commented and like tens of people messaged us on our tumblrs saying how much they loved our fic and it's honestly so cool and motivating for us, thanks yall!! this chapter establishes a lot of the plot this fic will have cuz don't worry, it has a plot, it's not pure romance skskskkss also this chapter has a cameo from our mkx boi Kenshi who needed to be in mk11 and yall cant change our minds, at least as dlc. Anyway... enjoy ya'll  
> PS i deadass had to google old southern talk for a flashback in this chapter so yall better like it or else im suing skskskksk

Conformity, order, and harmony...

The lands that prioritized these three words were also about to unknowingly betray all those values. 

Love, hate and the enormous yet vague gap between the two. Feelings that are, by definition, polar opposites yet are triggered at the same time. It’s just as prominent of a battle in one’s inner world as good and evil. 

But not in Orderrealm. Here, all the lines were blurred, no one accepted just one aspect of the moral binary. Peace and order could only be achieved if all sides of the arguments, that were as old as time, were merged into one polished bright ideology.

But it had to be an ultimatum. The chaotic nature of the rebels would prove to the ones who come after, that eradicating any individual anomaly in the unanimous belief would be the only way to achieve the perfect timeline. 

No differing ideas. No wars.

Perfect, precise cities were located above the hills, hanging in the air by an invisible force.It was the closest thing to what Earthrealmers knew as Mount Olympus.

Those who resided in the perfectly shaped matted buildings above the clouds also seemed like something straight out of Greek Mythology. The mighty ancient Titans.  
The superior race. The ones who considered themselves way above the endemic population of Orderrealm – The Seidans. 

Unlike the Seidans, the Titans existed outside of normal laws of time, therefore remembered the chaos that Kronika had caused in the previous timeline, not wanting the realms to forget what chaos the foolishness of the previous keeper of time had caused, the titans joined forces to fuse the old and new timelines, so the memory would be fresh in the mortal’s minds but had not caused the outright disgraceful mayhem she had caused in the realms. 

But even though the memory had remained as a warning, the order would not remain and that angered the Titans.

In all realms the importance of the concept of freedom had been jeopardized yet again by the indestructible desire of mortals to exchange tangible worth. 

Those anarchist bastards were the reason for this chaotic times. The titans agreed it had to be stopped immediately. Whatever the cost.  
All whom they deemed unlawful, reckless and a threat to the perfect balance they strived for would face the full capacity of their wrath.  
The order had to be restored.

And if all traces of mortal history had to die to achieve that euphoric perfection…

Then so be it.

~~~~~~ 

The faint orange light creeped into the skies of Outworld, with the sun eager to rise. But the streets of Outworld were quiet. Most Outworlders were still asleep or lowly setting up the marketplace. 

Yet, there was a woman who couldn't sleep well all night. That woman was none other than Jade. But the uneasy feeling she had seemed quite unusual, her last evening was beautiful.  
She memorized the fun and cheerful routine she had become used to since peace was achieved in Outworld. 

In the evening, she had dinner with all her friends and allies in the large dining area of the palace.

Then she escaped the crowd for a while with her beloved man, marching on a desert road that most of the population did not know about. She remembered feeling warm hands on her waist, on her neck, even on her legs... Lost in the pleasure of reuniting with each other and becoming one, she did not want to wake up from this dream. But three and a half hours after midnight, her eyes opened involuntarily, with the memory of Kotal’s anxious expressions in the throne room a few days before. 

Jade watched how the moonlight hit her boyfriend’s innocent looking face, who wasfast asleep, hand on her chest. 

She knew she didn’t take his concerns seriously, she accepted it as just paranoid babbling.

Kitana's confident attitude, in particular, inspired this courageous behavior in her. But, on the other hand, the Kotal she knew was not one to let his feelings get detected easily. Especially the negative emotions against the enemy would never be shown in Kotal’s eyes. 

But then, his words about the Titans... Particularly his emphasis on the possible danger and worst case scenerios... the fear in his eyes, it was a rare sight... 

Because even though, Kitana thought that Kotal was exaggerating, and mostly Jade agreed with her, she couldn’t help but wonder, what if Kotal was right? What were they going to do? How would they deal with this situation?

She had to find a solution for her concern. So she got out of bed, putting effort to not wake up her beloved, put on a long robe-like garment and left the room. She had to talk to Kitana immediately. She walked along the corridor where daylight danced with sparkles. Since Kitana, Kotal and her were the rulers of Outworld, their ranks were the same, therefore their rooms were also placed on the same floor of the palace, it wouldn’t take long to reach her friend. 

***  
The desert, where the Special Forces base was located, was literally jolted by a sandstorm this morning and that storm made it almost impossible for one to see clearly. So instead of its normal blue tones, the sky was blanked with an orange sandy fog and a heavy atmosphere. This windy and dusty day would affect the vigor of the soldiers. 

Jax Briggs, for example, did not appear to be disturbed by the weather and the situation they were facing in general, meanwhile Johnny Cage seemed to react the opposite way. 

But Johnny Cage’s annoyance wasn’t caused only by the weather anomaly. When Johnny hung up on the intense phone conversation that seemed to last for maybe an hour, he leaned back, and everyone in the room let out a deep breath. Yes, Johnny Cage was a wavy and generally insightful person (at least his matured self), but in spite of everything, if you dared to get on his nerves, you wouldn't be able to get rid of the famous actor without paying for it.

When he spotted his ex-wife, Sonya Blade's curious gaze on him, he felt some encouragement to speak up and explain his exhaustion.

“I can't believe it man, this damn entertainment industry has become LOADS worse now, they come and ask me for the lead role of this film, and when I accept, they want me to go up to their feet and act like a maid on duty, they expect me to do everything they say and accept whatever they offer. That won’t do it buddy.” He barked out angrily,

Sonya rolled her eyes at her ex-husband’s (yet somehow, still lover’s) childish behavior. She couldn’t deny that she was slightly agitated at the fact that he was worrying about something so minor in the grand scheme of things, when everyone else was discussing the potential danger all the realms were facing. 

She couldn’t help but scold him, maybe a little harsher than necessary.

“You’re aware this meeting is about the safety of Earthrealm and not about your trashy B-movie, right? Quit moping, put your damn phone on silent and pay attention, Cage!”

Johnny sighed but noded.  
“You’re right, Sonya…”

“Oh, he’s admitting it. Progress.” She said jokingly gesturing him to stand next to her in front of the big hologram map of the 6 realms. 

“Now, back to the main subject. Kitana, Kotal and Jade sent us Osh-Tekk squads to ally with us and we need to speed up the training process so we can potentially ask for more troops, any ideas?”

Kenshi, who had managed to stay silent, leaned against the wall in the corner of the command room, chose to give his 2 cents on the matter. Ah, this man's patience was really a great feature for the Special Forces. 

“When the Osh-Tekk army came to the Special Forces, the first day, we had the opportunity to observe their martial styles and battle strategies with Takeda. In terms of fighting style, the Osh-Tekk need to be trained on flexibility and speed. But other than that, they have a really primitive understanding of the weapons in general, which is a very big disadvantage for us… Hell, we could be in the middle of battle and they’d jam all their arsenal.” The blind man said with a smirk. “I think our priority should be simplifying the equipment.” 

Jax Briggs joined the conversation next, stating that he agreed with Kenshi.

"Exactly. We need to make the training as comprehensive for them as possible. If we try to teach them the Special Forces way, it’ll take a long time. That cowboy guy, Erron Black, he’s the only one who speaks their damn language! We must make him fully cooperate with us, even if it means doing it the hard way… What do you say, Sonya?” 

Sonya considered what both of them said, weighing in the suggestions and the ways she was gonna execute it all. 

“You make solid points. Kenshi, Jax, you've given me great strategies, thank you.”

The blind warrior gave a small bow to the general while Jax just nodded in appreciation.

“Alright then, we’ll begin the preparations. Kenshi, you communicate with people better than any of us, to be honest, convince that cowboy to stop creeping around and actually help the cause, Jax and Johnny, you guys will help the Osh-Tekk train… Dismissed, all of you.”  
As soon as Sonya finished talking she turned around to leave. Johnny threw a glance at her lower back as she walked off and thought about following her, but decided not to.

“I’ll get some air…” Johnny mumbled.  
“But there’s a sandsto—“ Jax said but before he could even finish, Johnny was out the room.

“These two need to learn how to communicate.” Kenshi said matter-of-factly 

“Deadass…” Jax replied. 

Suddenly the door opened to reveal the two men’s respective children, Takeda and Jacqui.

“Hey you two.” Jacqui said friendly. 

“We heard the meeting was over, wanna grab coffee with us?” Takeda continued. 

“Yeah… we could use an outing…” Jax said with an exhausted sigh.

~~~~~~

Kitana sighed, annoyed at whoever was disturbing her sleep at such an hour, knocking like crazy.

Was there a new incident or another uprising situation? If it was anything else, it was honestly not worth waking her up for. Maybe it was a message from Erron Black in Earthrealm? 

But why would SHE be informed, he’s one of Kotal’s men, not hers. Her thoughts about who it was were interrupted by yet another loud knock. She felt slightly aggravated but decided to get up to see who it was.

“Don’t break the door, Goddammit.” She stopped slightly as she whispered that… Earthrealmer talk was getting to her.  
She cautiously approached the door, what if it actually WAS an attacker… Urgh, Kotal’s paranoia was getting to her as well. When she got really close she heard the person on the other side call out.

“Kitana, it’s me, Jade. I know you’re awake, can you let me in?” 

Oh, it was just Jade… Why was she disturbing her at such an hour? Of course. they used to sneak away at nights to chat when they were younger all the time… but ever since they became Kahns they really had no time for casual late night talks only huge feasts where it was never just the two of them… oh, they used to be so inseparable. 

But now years later, and it’s like their childhood all over again, Jade knocking shyly at Kitana’s door. She rushed to open the door. 

"Jade, I'm sorry I wasn't expecting you, is there a problem?"

Suddenly Jade’s arms were around Kitana in a tight embrace. The dark-skinned woman started weeping quietly. One of Kitana’s idle hands patted her friend's head, while the other returned the embrace. 

“Shh… There, there…” Kitana wasn’t used to being soft with someone portraying irrational emotions but her best friend was, of course, an exception.  
“Come in, come in.” Kitana and Jade walked to sit around a small table in the corner of her room.

“What’s wrong?”

“That’s the thing, Kitana, nothing is wrong yet!” Jade said, almost amused at her own state. “But I can’t shake off the feeling that… something’s coming and… This!” She said pointing out the window at the calm streets of Outworld.

“All of this… it will be gone in a blink of an eye.”

Kitana remained silent.

“Go on… laugh at my paranoia, I’m allowing you…”

“Jade… I would never laugh at you when you’re feeling so vulnerable.”

“But you… mock… that behavior from Kotal so much…”

“Well… Yes, but… Kotal is Kotal.” Kitana said dismissively. “To be quite frank, he always annoys me.”

Jade couldn’t help but chuckle.

“But, Jade you… You’re my best friend! The sister I never had, even artificially!

Kitana said resting her hand on jade’s shoulder reassuringly.

“And know this… Whoever is against us… And whatever happens… We’ll face it together.”

Jade nodded, suppressing the tears from rolling down her cheeks.

“Thank you, Kitana.”

They embraced once again.

“Now… to get your mind of that… Liu Kang came here yesterday.”

Jade gasped covering her mouth with her hand.

“Kitana!”

Both Kahnums giggled and talked through the night, possible disturbing the rest of the guards nearby…

Ah… just like old days.

~~~~~~

Leaning against crates of weaponry, Erron watched the Osh-Tekk train. They’ve been there for about a week now but he could already see the warriors becoming used to the heavy metal gear strapped to their bodies. Their moves during training were even synchronized. Hell, what were these folks fed as kids?  
Erron closed his eyes trying to filter out the noise of the base and dove into his thoughts.  
He wondered how much longer was he gonna have to stay there, treated like a nuisance, when everything around him was. Even though, originally an Earthrealmer, he did not consider himself one anymore. Having spent most of his lengthened life in Outworld, shifting from employer to employer, running from certain death, hunting for thrills, he realized how…lacking Earthrealm was in those deparments.  
But he often found himself thinking, had he not endured the hardships of life in his youth, would he still turn out like this? Would impulse and intuition still lead his life? Or would he end up as a grounded man with filtered, pre-packaged and blurred resolutions? He may never know and if anything… the universe, a God… or maybe even Gods… did not choose that life for him. And hell… maybe it was for the better 

His thoughts were interrupted by familiar footsteps approaching his little hiding spot.  
“Morning…” Cassie said with a faint smile on her face. 

He replied with a silent tip of his hat, in acknowledgment.

The blonde commander had two cups in her hands and reached one out to him.

“What’s that?” He asked without even looking.

She rolled her eyes at the unnecessary question.  
“It’s rat poison, I’m trying to kill you” She replied sarcastically.

He smirked a little, finally raising his gaze up to her.

“It’s black coffee, figured you’d like it plain.”

“Thanks…But I think I’ll pass, sugar.” He mumbled before pushing her hand away. 

“Well… You owe me 6 bucks, dude.”

“So what’s up with the pleasantries?”

“Don’t worry, it’s not special treatment, I always grab coffee for people here when I order mine, thought I’d grab something for you…”

“How thoughtful.” He said, slight distrust in his voice.

She leaned against the crate next to his, sipping her drink. For a minute there was a comfortable silence between them. She broke it first.

“Hey, I know you like sitting here all edgy, doing nothing but… there’s something I can show you that I’m pretty sure can spark a hint of enthusiasm in you.”

“Ooh sounds—“

“Before you even say it, it has nothing to with my body… nor Jacqui’s… nor my mom’s…”

“Well what else do you think can spark enthusiasm in me, darlin’?”

“You’ll see.” She said, excitement in her tone. “Follow me.”

He could regret this but decided to play along. They walked across the entire base and reached a big gate that looked like it was sealed completely shut, specs of dust resting on top of the frame. Cassie placed her hand on the small sensor that suddenly sparked to life, the gate creaked open and she motioned him inside. 

As they entered the newly discovered room Erron let out a low whistle, taking in the huge arena full of guns of every era, starting from the year gun were invented and ending in the modern weaponry the Special Forces used.  
“Beauties, right? We used to give civs a tour here, to tell them how ready we are to defend Earthrealm but… at some point the project was scratched and all of this has been collecting dust ever since.” Cassie said, bummed.  
Erron listened to her going on and on about what went down during those tours until he noticed a very particular revolver… He picked it up slowly… Just as he thought, it was the exact model of his first gun. He remembered the day vividly.

~.~.~.~.~.~

_The room was dark and humid, Erron was left behind, locked in the old wooden workshop of the strict, widowed tailor he worked for. But surprisingly this worn out dirty place was a better environment than his own home, poisoned by the presence of his psychotic, adulterous father and clueless, radically religious mother._

__

_The tailor had left for a few hours and left the young boy to exlore every inch of the limited space. He had already finished putting away old fabric and materials and even fixed some of the rags customers had left for the tailor to patch up._  
_The 15 year old set on a wooden stool in front of the man’s desk, looking through the drawers and cabinets. The lowest drawer of the 4 was locked with a rusty yet sturdy lock, he was picking it with a bended metal wire, the lock clicked and creaked but eventually fell on the ground with a *tsing* sound. Erron opened the stiff drawer, which only contained a shiny red-handled revolver, loaded with a single bullet.  
The underweight boy took the weapon in his hand, being careful not to place his hand near the trigger._

_“What do you think yer doin’!” Barked the old man as he suddenly opened the workshop door._

_Erron shoved the gun into his belt, behind his back as he stared at the old man, surprised to see him back so early.  
The old man took a swig of the absinthe in his hand before settling on the old stool._

_“Y’know, I’m out smothering a parrot.” The man said holding up the bottle of the strong alcohol. “And yer stealing from me.”_

_Erron did not dare speak, he just put his finger through the trigger, in case the drunk man attacked him._

_“Yer one bricky boy… Not afraid to cop a mouse from me?” The man murmured drunkily, taking another swig._

_“I was not—“_

_“Oh, don’t sell me a dog, boy!”_  
_Boy… that’s what the man always called him, sometimes Erron wondered if the drunk even knew his name.”_  
_Suddenly the man’s expression softened._

_“Ah, to hell with it.” the man said dismissively. “These old trembling daddles couldn’t deal with that thing anymore, anyway… Have it.”_

_Erron pulled out the gun staring at it, could he really keep it?_

_“Well, what are ye waiting fo’..? Out!” The man shouted gesturing Erron out the door._

_The scrawny boy set on a broken bench outside of the workshop, admiring the intricately detailed engraving on the revolver… He decided to add one of his own._

~.~.~.~.~.~

“Something caught your eye?” Cassie said, looking over his shoulder.

“..What? Uh… Yeah this one… it’s jus' like my first gun.”

Cassie looked at the year etched above the stand of the gun.

“1874… Man… Drop that skincare routine, sis.” She said jokingly.

Erron raised his brow at her statement.

“What does that—“

“Just--.. Never--..Nevermind, so, uh, you were saying?” 

Erron chuckled before continuing.

“Remember the tailor I told you I worked for? It’s just like the one he gave me… Except mine had an engraving of my name on the trigger.”  
Cassie couldn’t see his full expression, but she could tell he was smiling. 

“You can have it.” She said shrugging.  
Erron felt a faint sense of Déjà vu as she said that.

“No, I—“

“Please don’t start, no one comes around here, someone having it is better than it just collecting dust on a stand…”

“…Thanks, sugar.”

“That’s not why I brought you here though.” She gestured him towards the newer weaponry and took 2 akimbo pistols out of their displays, twirling them in her hands. When she stopped he got a good look at them, they looked very classic, like something he’d see back in the 19th century, but he guessed there was a catch.

“We don’t really use these bad boys, but they combined the look of old western revolvers with our modern technology, here.”  
She handed the guns to him. They did feel quite like the old ones. 

She pressed a button that opened a wall, revealing several rows of targets.

“So the difference is that—“

Before she could even begin her explanation, he started firing towards the furthest targets, gradually moving to the closer ones, the bullets from both guns hitting each target exactly in the center.  
After he was done he put the guns back in their displays.

“Yeah, they’re cool.”

He looked over at her to see that she was standing here, jaw-dropped slightly.

“I--… How did you--…”

He smirked at her reaction. “A century of training, my lovely.”

“Well uh… glad you clicked with those guns.”

“Yeah, they’re good but not as good as these babies.” He said, twirling one of his own guns in his hand.

“Pfffft Babies… do you have names for them too?”

“Yeap.”  
She let out a hearty laugh which quickly faded when she realized she was the only one laughing.

“Oh, crap, you’re serious.”

“Hell yeah I am… Different pairs have different names.”

“I…” She just sighed, shaking her head in mock disappointment.

“You know what pair I have?” He said amused.

“Afraid to ask, but what?”

“Blade and Cage.”

“No.”

“Yes.”

“NO!”  
He laughed at her reaction.

“Erron, I swear to God, you did NOT name a pair of six guns after my parents.” 

As Cassie shoved him jokingly, she broke out laughing and soon after he joined her.

He forgot how long it had been since he let out such a long, pleasant laugh, but somehow… the feeling came naturally around her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Leave kudos and comment your opinion if you want to <3


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ya'll the feedback on this has been CRAZY positive we found so many blackcage shippers and we're so glad ya'll are enjoying this little fic!!!

Erron considered himself a pretty resourceful guy. No matter what he faced in his life he would always find a way out, or in the best case find a way to get what he wanted. His principles never allowed him to quit or give up. He could sometimes take it easy and step back, consider alternate solutions or just decide to go with the flow, but he would always finish what he started, and claim what he earned with blood sweat and… Okay maybe not tears. Yet he had to admit… there were times he would feel distraught… virtually hopeless… unable to solve the problem he was facing.

And preparing himself breakfast in the Special Forces cafeteria was definitely one of those cases.

“Urgh, Goddamn it!” Erron growled through his teeth angrily, as the coffee machine flashed the color red on the display yet again, practically refusing to give him his drink for, maybe, the seventh time.

_‘God I don’t know if you’re there, I don’t care if you’re there but… please don’t let me throw this devil machine on the ground.'_

he couldn’t help but think to himself. Choosing to try out his luck one last time, he put the plate he was holding onto the nearest cafeteria counter and went back to the coffee machine and bent down looking the machine straight in the… sensor screen.

“Listen, partner, I haven’t hesitated when it came to killing people so I won’t hesitate to tear you into scrap… so just give me my damn drink.”

He heard a few snickers from around him and turned his face to see a few SF soldiers eyeing him.

“Does it look like I’m trying to entertain y’all or somethin’? Just what you think yer lookin’ at?” His threatening question sent the soldiers on their way. Erron let out a weary sigh, longing for a solution to this coffee machine issue. Guess whoever was looking over him was about to send a solution.

“It took me a while to get a hang of these too…” Erron turned to the source of the voice to see a man with a blindfold on and a samurai sword strapped to his back.

“I can help you with it.” Kenshi continued his offer, as he found the screen of the machine and pressed the cappuccino button.

“Nah, I’m sick of it at this point.”

The cowboy then walked towards the counter to pick up the plate he left on it a few seconds ago. Then he searched the cafeteria for a free table, he saw one close to the exit door and walked towards it with steady steps. He groaned to himself when he sat down and realized that the blind swordsman sat right across him and smelled the unidentifiable food on his plate with a frown on his face. Anyway, he took off his hat and loosened his mask’s laces to put it down, tossing it aimlessly onto the table.

“So you’re Erron Black… The first Earthrealmer to live in Outworld… Not everyone would be down for that…” was the first thing the blind swordsman uttered.

Using praise to make someone accomplish what they require. The most basic tactics for seeking a favor. Yeap, seems like he guessed correctly as always. After all, his experiences never let him down before. He was already starting to become fed up with this Special Forces base crap, teaching Osh-Tekks how to hold a damn pistol and stuff.

“Don’t worry, I personally, don’t want anything from you.” Kenshi stated matter-of-factly.

Well, Erron could be a clever man, but Kenshi was not to be underestimated. Relative to Erron’s time on the face of this Earth… and outside of it, Kenshi didn’t even live that long, but he was wise, wiser than the reckless cowboy. A short silence took over after Kenshi’s statement. During it, Kenshi opted to not break the atmosphere and started drinking his now warm cappuccino, with small sips. Erron opened his mouth to say something but decided not to. If Kenshi didn’t say something, he didn’t have to either. So, he took a big spoonful of his dish into his mouth instead. Despite looking horrendous, the food was surprisingly tasty. The silence continued like this, until Kenshi disrupted it.

“Well… Look, we’re standing in front of yet another possible war, and truth be told, I’m sick of them.” he started. “I mean, all I want to do is move to somewhere north in Japan and spend the rest of my time in a peaceful retirement and possibly, raise some grandchildren. However, right now it seems like a bit of a luxury, and to save the serenity of this realm and Outworld, we’d like to keep our victory chances as high as possible.”

“I’m guessin’ I come into play somewhere here.” Erron said, while taking another loud bite of his meal.

“Correct. You’re the only one who can verbally communicate with both us and the Osh-Tekk and if the knife is gonna reach the bone and we’re gonna have to go to battle, you’ll have to be there. Ready to fight.”

“I’m as ready as can be, partner. Speaking on behalf of my guns, they are too.” Erron said, yet again with a full mouth.

He was genuinely impressed with the quality of the food and seemed like he couldn’t stop getting bites of it. He was about to take another bite when he noticed the bewildered look on Kenshi’s face.

“What?” Erron asked, still chewing.

“Can you… not… gulp down your food so fast?” In retaliation Erron gave Kenshi a sly smirk, muttered a cocky “Alright.” and started eating even louder and faster, earning dirty looks from the soldiers around them.

“Nevermind then…” Kenshi smirked in return, he wasn’t going to deal with the cowboy’s poor manners.

“But back to our topic, I’m afraid your century-long vigilante training just won’t cut it.”

“Well, What’re you suggestin’ exactly?” Erron asked when he finally finished his plate. His eyes focused on the blind swordsman’s face when he put his mask and hat back on.

“You’re more than welcome to join the everyday training process, you won’t be considered a regular enlisted soldier, no ranks… You’ll just be the ready when the situation calls for it.” Hmm, he had to move more than necessary. Not ideal.

But Kenshi didn’t care about what the cowboy felt anymore, he went on and on about the conditions. Eventually, Erron’s attention shifted to the door of the cafeteria, through which Cassie and Jacqui entered. They were talking and laughing about something, when suddenly Cassie’s gaze met his and she gave him a polite, friendly wave, which he reciprocated with a tip of his hat.

“And besides…” Kenshi said at the exact moment, slightly louder, finally gaining the cowboy’s attention back. “I’m sure our lovely Commander, Cassie Cage would be more than willing to assist you…” He continued, nodding towards the spot in the Cafeteria where the two women sat down.

“Weren’t you blind the last time I checked-”

“I’m seeing a lot more than you think, Black.”

“Well then. Good for you.” Erron considered the man before getting up from the table.

“You’ve got yourself a deal, old man.” The cowboy said before walking off.

“Old man? Says who…” Kenshi sighed deeply

_‘Damn you, Sonya, if you wanted me to beta-test a Johnny Cage 2.0 you succeeded.’_

After breakfast Cassie headed to gym, for an educational sparring session with a newly enlisted soldier in the SF training area. They had just started the fight when she heard the heavy metal doors sliding open behind them. Motioning for the soldier to stop, she acknowledged the person who had just arrived. It was none other than the mysterious cowboy, Erron Black.

“Well, well, well… look who finally got off their high horse and decided to join us peasants.” Cassie said, sarcastically as usual, but without meeting his eyes. She gestured the lower rank soldier to take a break and approached the taller man.

“Oh just shut it, Cage.” Erron replied, shaking his head in a theatrical way.

“Your folks basically told me they’d ground me if I don’t learn your stiff fighting techniques.”

“Stiff? Woooah, sounds like you’re challenging all of us, boy.”

He tilted his head in a playful manner, shrugging. “You can take it however you want, princess.” Even though his mouth was covered with his leather mask, the smirk was evident in his voice.

“Hmm, how about you show me what you’re made of? Right here, right now.”

She opened her arms, showing the large room. The room where she and Jacqui used to run around in when they were kids. They used to visit Special Forces base quite often and they would always end up coming here to spar with each other, imitating other soldier’s moves. It was fun most of the time and they would hardly get sick of it. But, to the surprise of many, their favorite thing to do in the training hall was dancing. So, for the purpose of paying tribute to her younger years, she completed her threat with a full ballerina spin and a flying kick.

He considered her, she was acting very weird but she was so… flexible? Damn. He stared her up and down, she was wearing a tight blue and yellow workout gear and he couldn’t help but notice the tightness in all the right places...

Finally he succumbed.

“Since you ask politely, baby doll… Why not? Let’s do it.”

She grinned and stepped onto the mat. He discarded his vest and the rounds of bullets he had, strapped on it. Then he proceeded to take out some more bullets… and more… and more…

She rolled her eyes, checking an imaginary watch on her wrist.

“I’m about to go senile here.”

“Listen, I don’t want you to think I’m actually sweatin’ bullets while fighting with you.”

“Oh you will be…” She sassed. “How the hell do you even manage to keep all that on you?”

“Uhm, excuse me, I stay in one piece because I load my guns with them. Don’t they teach this in here, darlin’?”

“I’m the sassy one here, Black! You know damn well what I mean but whatever... By the way don’t you want to..?” she asked, mimicking taking off a hat and mask.

“Nah, they stay.”

“Not even the hat?”

“Not even the fucking hat.”

“But you’d be more comfortable without it.”

“I’d be comfortable wearin’ nothin’ but that’s socially unacceptable and what not.”

“Jeez, suit yourself, don’t tell me I was right when you suffocate in that thing.”

“It’s nice that you care, sweetheart.” She rolled her eyes, moving into a fighting stance.

“Enough stalling, I can’t wait to kick your ass.”

“I’ll have you on your back in no time.” He said proudly.

“Game on, country boy.”

She gestured him to make the first move, which he did, swinging a punch at her, which she easily dodged and returned, aiming it at his stomach. He doubled over in pain, but quickly recovered and kicked her knee, making her fall. As he was about to punch her, she rolled to the left, kicking his feet from under him. He hit the ground with a loud thud, she got on top of him, pinning him down, repeatedly punching his face. Angrily, he grabbed her waist and threw her off of him. He quickly jumped to his feet, just to see she has done the same. Their breaths were heavy and shallow.

“That’s all you got?” She asked, amused.

“I’m just getting started.”

She charged at him, getting close enough, she raised her leg to kick him in the solar plexus but he caught her leg mid-air and swung her to the side. She hit the ground once again but did not intend to stay down. But as she got up he slipped a couple more punches. She hit the ground again, groaning in pain. Damn, he was using only his left hand while punching, it seemed to her that he could use both his hands expertly while shooting but not while fighting hand to hand. He was using the whole weight of his body sloppily while fighting, which confirmed that he didn’t train in any specific fighting style. But he was seriously strong and he had quick reflexes so it was hard to grab his other arm and block his attack. She had to think of an alternate strategy. Much to her luck, the opportunity to bring him down was handed to her by him on a silver platter when he walked towards her and said “Oh come on, I didn’t hit you that hard.” In that moment, Cassie decided not to get up immediately, instead she let out yet another painful moan. She was gonna fuck with Erron’s patience and possibly his concentration. Since he couldn’t see her face in that position, he was going to walk into the trap willingly.

But for now, he stood still.

“Aww, do you need your daddy or something, princess? I can wipe away your tears too, you know…”

She gave no reply.

“Hey, c’mon I wasn’t serious.”

She continued to fake-writhe. God, her dad’s actor genes were a blessing at times like this.

“Alright, for real though, are you okay?” He crouched down beside her. “Darlin’? Oh shit I’m sorry-“

He reached his hand to her, which she grabbed and threw him on the ground over her shoulder in one swift motion.

“Yeah, you were right, you didn’t hit me that hard.” She said with a laugh and got up.

“Ooooh, that’s some dirty fightin’… I’m impressed.” He replied.

“Thanks.” She followed the friendly exchange with a punch to his gut when he was about to stand up. He tried to dodge it but taking advantage of his position she kneed him in the chin. And everything went white for a second. _No, not my chin. Everywhere but my fucking chin. Damn, it hurts._ He toppled over instinctively, grabbing his chin in pain… Only his pride ever stopped him from calling his chin a “Soft spot”… His Achilles tendon, if you will. Her kick to his chin reminded him of the time his father broke his whole jaw while “Punishing” him with a belt. _Is my face getting wetter or am I hallucinating?_ Taking advantage of his distraction Cassie kicked him in the stomach a couple more times, bringing him to the ground completely.

“You disappoint me, Erron.” She exclaimed jokingly.

“…What..?” But she did not know her remark would trigger a painful memory.

_~.~.~.~.~.~_

_“You disappoint me, Erron…I didn’t raise you to be a liar.” said the angered drunk man, holding a thick dark belt._

_Erron felt his body tightening in fear._

_“No, I—“ “Silence, you ungrateful bastard!” The man swung the belt at the young boy’s temple, hitting it with a haunting sound._

_The boy fell, hitting his head against the wooden rocking chair. Blood was seeping out of his skull. Damn, he was gonna have to see a doctor this time._

_Erron’s gaze fell on his mother in the corner of the room, shivering and holding a crucifix close to her chest. He pleaded silently, with fearful eyes for her to intervene… but all she did was mumble prayers… She taught him that God would answer prayers… but if the believer also took action. She did not… and let the angry drunk abuse her spawn. “_

_I’ll show ya what it means to disrespect me, boy.”_

_The man hit Erron once again. A loud crack was heard which even startled the mother out of her prayer._

_The boy wailed in pain._

_Fight or flight reflex boiling, he grabbed the heavy glass bottle next to the rocking chair and slammed it on the older man’s head with a bloody splatter._

_~.~.~.~.~.~_

The memory of the glass shattering all around broke him out of it. He tried to get up but failed, at least was able to sit down. He looked down at the ground breathing heavily.

“…Erron?” He ignored her, breaths becoming quicker and more shallow.

“Erron!” She sat down in front of him, shaking his shoulders slightly.

“Hey…Hey, snap out of it dude… Can you breathe?” He tried pushing her away with one hand but she insisted, placing her hands on the straps of his mask.

“You need to breath, I will take this off.”

“NO!” He quickly got to his feet, remembering the pain of his broken jaw once again.

“Just…Get away… Leave me alone…” He whispered through his shallow breaths.

“Erron you need to get that thing off-“

“I said GET AWAY FROM ME!” he shouted, but immediately regretted as his jaw sent him waves of pain. He couldn’t even tell if the pain was real or panic induced.

“Please leave me alone…”

He ran out of the training hall, looking for somewhere no one would bother him. A door caught his attention on the other side of the hall. There was a sign on it that said “Staff Only”. Perfect A Supply Room, he thought to himself. It’ll work for now. As he tried to settle in the room, he locked the door and took off his mask, and as he was finally able to breathe, he let out a long sigh. He really thought he buried those shitty memories way in the back of his subconscious. He couldn’t remember the last time he had one of these paranoid episodes.

Okay, Erron… Breathe in… Breathe out, get acquainted with your surroundings. Hell, It did not help that the supply room was the size of a broom closet. He sat on the ground but couldn’t even stretch his legs fully. To hell with it… He focused on his breaths and checked his heartbeat through his wrist. Even though his body had slow aging… sometimes he did feel like having a heart of a 200 year old…

After a couple of minutes he heard clicking so he quickly pulled his mask back on just as the door creaked open. It was Cassie… he wasn’t surprised but it was kind of interesting to him how she gave a damn. Her expression was a mix of anger and worry though.

“What the hell was that about?!” She asked.

“PMS, now get the hell out.” He mumbled, annoyed.

“Very funny, Black.” She closed the door behind her. “Now tell me what the hell got into you!”

“Don’t you think this place is a little tight for the both of us?”

“Your jokes won’t change the topic.” She muttered and sat down next to him. “We’re not leaving until you spill about your tantrum.”

He couldn’t help but roll his eyes.

“Guess we’re gonna starve here…”

“So be it!” She shouted, crossing her arms in front of her chest.

Oh, they were both so stubborn, it seemed… Not willing to give up their actions, they sat in silence in the tiny supply room for seemingly an eternity before he finally broke.

“I guess… when you hit me in the chin… it triggered an old, nasty memory… from my youth.”

“I’m… so sorry, I didn’t—“

“It’s okay, don’t apologize… I never talk about it, maybe ‘cause I’ve convinced myself that those memories don’t exist or maybe because I… don’t trust anyone… But I guess I was lying to myself…”

“Listen, I know this might sound cheesy to a guy like you… but sometimes talking about your issues is way better than just burying them…” She said, a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

“Nah… don’t wanna burden you with my—“

“Erron.”

_Ugh, I knew she was a little stubborn brat but damn._

She put her hand on his cheek making him face her. Her gaze was intense.

“You’re not a burden… it’s not cowardice to talk about your feelings or to open up about trauma. When will you men stop convincing yourself that?!”

_Hmm, her eyes are so blue._

_I don’t give a damn about blue._

_But it looked good on her._

“Goddamnit Erron, are you even listening to me?”

_Such a little whiny brat._

_A brat with deep… ocean blue eyes…_

_Get a damn grip..._  

“Cassie…” was all he could whisper.

It caught her off guard… it was maybe the first he had called her by her first name… not her last name… not a corny nickname… just her name.

“Talk to me…Erron, you can do it. Just relax.”

“Fine… You win…” He said moving ever so slightly away from her.

“My parents, they… treated me like shit… gave birth to me just so I could be their slave… a slight move that they considered disobedience would result in them beatin’ me senseless… sometimes until loss of consciousness.” S

he listened carefully, never breaking her stern gaze from him.

“It eventually led to me… killing them both…”

Cassie let out a small gasp. He looked at her, ready to see a horrified grimace… But only saw pity… and slight dampness around her eyes.

“I wasn’t proud of that, no…” He said, shaking his head. “But it felt damn good to be free from those… monsters…”

“…Where did you go then..? What did you do…?” He shrugged.

“Just went where the wind blew… At first I had a personal vendetta against assholes who’d treat their families badly… but I was damn good at it so I was being offered money to take out people whom I didn’t know shit about… had to feed myself so… I always did it… did it so… fucking… much… that I became numb to it…”

“Damn…” She whispered, angrily.

“Yeah… Now you know my tragic backstory… you happy?”

“Look, Erron, I’m not gonna sit here and deny that you did some fucked up shit but… You don’t have to let your past haunt and define you anymore… It seems like you’ve found a job more… permanent… and an employer who doesn’t just exploit you.”

“What’s your point, Cage?”

“Move on! Kill that distrust in you! People have changed… Earthrealm… has changed… You don’t have to distance yourself from your home anymore.”

In her heated lecture she got closer to him.

“Guess you’re right, sugar…”

“I am…”

Only a couple of inches separated them. He could feel the radiating warmth of her body. It enveloped him, somehow he has never felt so secure… so at peace. He could stay like this forever but… something at the back of his mind deemed that a punishment to her… to stay with someone so broken and unreliable… He thought, what would be the best way to break the moment? Ah, yes.

“Is this the part where we make love?” He said cockily, wiggling his brows.

“URGH!” She quickly got up, unlocking the door. “Men are so fucking gross.”

“Wait… Wait… sorry, okay? I’m just…” He stopped her, grabbing her arm.

“I’m not strong on… gratitude and shit…”

She rolled her eyes but didn’t pull her arm out of his grasp.

“I guess I’ve just never had someone who… truly listened… truly gave a damn… Thank you.”

Her expression melted into a smile. Catching him off guard she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him into an embrace. His hand hovered around her back but landed with just a pat on her shoulder.

She broke the embrace and cleared her throat.

“Come on… we have a spar to finish.” She mumbled.

He snickered. “After you, ma’am”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! If ya'll wondering what Cassie's workout gear looked like here it is:  
> https://www.gymshark.com/collections/sports-bras/products/gymshark-asymmetric-sports-bra-evening-navy-blue-citrus-yellow


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oof ya'll this chapter took so long, thanks for ya'll patience I was on vacation sksksksksks anyway enjoy!!

Preparing for a war that nobody truly understood was more exhausting than Cassie had given credit for. Titans weren’t a familiar race to them, therefore usual tactics weren’t going to work. They had nothing more than Kotal Kahn’s small knowledge.

The situation caused everyone to work harder, yet without aim and process. Cassie couldn’t help but think they were overcharging themselves. Not that she didn’t take Titans seriously, she did. But she also thought tranquility was the best solution for this situation. So, a week later with all that mayhem, she found herself staring down at Jacqui, whom seemed tired from today’s training session.

“Get up, gotta get ready for tonight.” Cassie said while she took off her white cardigan and tied its arms around her waist.

“I don’t think I’ll be able to get ready without a mocha first.”

“Now don’t be such a wet blanket.”

“Then don’t boss me around.”

“Alright, shut up and give me your hand.”

They headed straight to cafeteria, not even changing their workout clothes. The girls were going to change for the night out anyway. They looked around to find an empty table only for Jacqui to notice their parents gesturing them towards their table.

In the meantime Cassie spotted the estranged cowboy on the other side, working on some papers by himself. She was surprised to see him here in the afternoon. He was usually seen early on during the breakfast hours and occasionally during trainings, then he would retreat to his room and stay inside. It had been the same way since he arrived there almost three weeks ago.  
Well there’s a first time for everything, it seems, she thought while she steered towards him, not even hearing Jacqui’s yell. Once there, she cleared her throat, earning his attention.

“Overworking yourself to death is not the way I thought you’d go.” Cassie mocked.

Her remark finally made Erron drop his pen and look her in the eye, with a tired expression.

“On the other hand, death by my guns up your ass is exactly how I see you going, sugar.” he sneered. “Leave me alone please.”

“What’re you doing, anyway? I can help if you need.”

“Funny you assume I want, let alone need your help.”

She sighed dramatically “It’s one step forward, two steps back with you, dude… don’t you ever lose this lonely shepherd facade?”

Erron stopped to look at her again. “Can you understand the Osh-Tekk language?”

Cassie frowned. “Well, no.”

“Then you’re useless to me. I’m working on teaching methods, my statements to Kotal and my own learning process, not in English, if you wanna know.”

“Fair enough. Just don’t end yourself with all this.” She replied pointing at the 3 piles of papers in front of him.

“Oh I love it when you care, sugar.” he smirked.

“I know you won’t listen to me so whatever, ciao!” She turned around to leave but hesitated and after a moment faced him again “Listen… I know you kind of refused an outing but you know maybe 2nd time’s the charm… We were gonna go out today and I really think it would loosen you up a little so… do you maybe wanna join us?”.

He rubbed his temples with a sigh “If I… say yes… will you leave me alone for now?” He asked hesitantly.

“Sure!”

“Well, you win then, princess… again.”

“Get used to it, cowboy.” She said with a chuckle. “I’ll drop you off some civ clothes.”

And with that she left his side and rejoined Jacqui at their folks table.

”What was that about?” Jacqui asked.

“Oh I just… invited him to join us today.”

“WHAT?! Are you CRAZY?!” The brunette shouted, startling her father, making his drink go in the wrong pipe. He started coughing uncontrollably and Sonya patted his back repeatedly before facing her daughter.

“Cass, he’s dangerous…” The older woman said with a low voice.

“He’s actually pretty cool, he just… doesn’t trust any… breathing… thing… besides Kotal Kahn.”

“Well he seems to trust you.” Johnny remarked, sipping on his drink.

“I mean, he really has no choice, dad, right now I’m technically his superior.”

“He seems to be enjoying the concept.”

“OOOOOKAY, Jacqui let’s go we gotta get ready.”  
Cassie jumped from her seat, cheeks burning from embarrassment.

“But I’m eating!” Jacqui muttered with her mouth full.

“You’ll eat later.” hissed the blonde before grabbing her friend’s hand and ushering her out.

~~~~~~

“Dammit…” Cassie whispered sadly.

“What’s wrong?” Jacqui asked while steaming her dress.

“That asshole Dylan… he told me 3 days ago he’d make it today but…” she sighed

“Now he texted me he can’t come…”

“Did he say why?”

“No…”

“Urgh fuck that guy.”

Cassie dialed his number and immediately heard the voice mail signal. Angrily she threw her phone on the vanity and slumped face first onto the bed in Jacqui’s room.

“Phm hr fref…” she mumbled into the pillow.

Jacqui laughed as she sat down next to Cassie on the bed.

“What?”

“I said men are trash!”

“Tell me something I don’t know, Cass.”

“Don’t act like you can relate! Takeda is a gentleman…”

“Hell yeah he is! But it took me a lot of trial and error with trashy guys to finally find him!” Jacqui replied patting Cassie’s head. “This was your first serious relationship! It almost never works out!”

“Yeah and?”

“What I’m saying is you should really end this… toxic mess as soon as possible and… find a guy who will… throw himself into fire just to be with you! You’re worth it, Cass.”

“Aww Jac…”

“Now get up, girl, don’t ruin tonight for me!” Jacqui said, playfully smacking Cassie’s bum.

“Fine, fine!” Cassie replied, laughing.  
Jacqui skipped back towards her dress that was hanged on the steaming board and Cassie returned to the vanity grabbing the eyeshadow brush she had left leaned on a palette.

“I don’t know about you, Cas… but getting ready is always better with some music.”  
Jacqui picked up her phone and pressed “shuffle all” on her music library.

**_I haven't seen my ex since we broke up_ **  
**_Probably 'cause he didn't wanna grow up_ **  
**_Now I'm out and wearing something low-cut_ **  
**_'Bout to get attention from a grownup_ **

“God I HATE this song!” Cassie said with an eye-roll

“Oh come on!” Jacqui playfully approached Cassie at the vanity, lip-syncing to the song and helping the blonde with her hair while doing so.

**_'Cause you hold me like a woman_ **  
**_In a way I've never felt before_ **  
**_And it makes me wanna hold on_ **  
**_And it makes me wanna be all yours_ **

Jacqui danced back towards her dress and started putting it on slowly. The dress was a knee-height baby pink pencil dress and it complimented her dewy makeup look and the curls in her hair. Cassie stared at how much fun Jacqui was having while lip-syncing so she decided to join hesitantly at first quietly mumbling the words, sitting, but then getting up and loudly singing along to the chorus, swaying her hips.

“Yass, girl!” Jacqui said giggling.

_**Guys my age don't know how to treat me** _  
_**Don't know how to treat me, don't know how to treat me** _  
_**Guys my age don't know how to touch me** _  
_**Don't know how to love me good** _  
_**Guys my age don't know how to keep me** _  
_**Don't know how to keep me, don't know how to keep me** _  
_**Guys my age don't know how to touch me** _  
_**Don't know how to love me good** _

Cassie fully succumbed to the lyrics of the song, bouncing on the bed while singing and brushing her hair.

_**Told him, "good luck with the next one"** _  
_**Maybe she'll be just as immature** _  
_**Gotta thank him, he's the reason** _  
_**That I'll find out what I'm looking for** _

She payed special attention to that verse. During that moment of euphoria she really wondered if an older guy would be better for her… Maybe even… the guy who is way older than he looks—

Suddenly Cassie gasped, causing Jacqui to pause the music.

“What?!”

“I forgot to give Erron the civilian clothes.”

Cassie quickly threw her tight V-neck black dress on, along with black heels and ran out the room to get the clothes she wanted to borrow from her dad’s closet. She wasn’t sure if they would fit Erron properly but right now, they were the only option, so the cowboy would have to just suck it up and deal with it.

  
She realized she forgot her keys when she attempted to open her room’s door.

“Shit…”

But thankfully Jacqui played the life saver role

“How do you plan to open it without these you idiot?” Cassie didn’t reply as she took the keys and kissed her friend’s cheek.

“You’re a jewel!”

“I know, I know, go.”

She finally opened the door and headed towards her bed, picked up the folded outfit and left the room. When she closed the door, she decided to take off her heels as well because running in them would be a pain in the ass, and she still had to find the cowboy’s room.

After pleading her friend to deal with her bag and shoes, she ran off to the men’s dormitory. Once there, she used the elevator to reach Erron’s room, which when she asked, she was told it was on the 3rd floor. She arrived around a minute later, knocking the door to get permission to enter but got no answer.

She knocked again and this time got a muffled “Door’s open, I’m busy.” as a reply.

So she slowly opened the door and entered the room, figuring out he was in the bathroom, and judging from buzzing sounds, he was in the middle of shaving. And since bathroom door was closed, she guessed maybe he was also naked and that’s why he didn’t open the door. She couldn’t help but giggle at the thought.

“I brought some of my dad’s clothes.”

“Don’t tell me you brought some cheap mime costume.” she heard him whining.

“Excuse me, did you just diss my dad’s style and profession at the same time?”

“I didn’t when I said that but now I feel like I should. You know, two birds, one stone, bla bla bla.”

“Nope, don’t you dare!” she joked.

“He deserved it the moment he called himself an actor.”

“Hey! My dad’s an awesome actor, fuck off!” she shouted, with a little bit of frustration in her voice. But she got a grip on herself when she heard the sound of water. Either he turned it on it to piss her off further, or he stepped into the shower.

So she decided to sit down at the edge of the bed and wait for him to get finished.

Meanwhile she searched around with curious eyes. The room was the same yet so different from her room. Furniture, wallpaper, architectural plan was all the same however; this room had a whole variant soul inside. To Cassie, this energy and atmosphere were unfamiliar and dull. She could sense lonely breaths and distant memories. But apparently it described Erron and he embraced it, because he rarely ever left the room.

Her eyes landed on his usual outfit which was folded in the middle of the bed. The hat stood out amongst the other articles of clothing. A little party never killed nobody, she thought and grabbed it, then put it on her head. Looking at herself in the mirror, she started imitating Erron’s cocky attitude with a sly grin and poor southern accent.

“I fucking hate y’all peasants, fuck you, fuck you and fuck you, go die in a ditch, gimme 300 bucks you shithead!”

She continued her game, now adding his parka as she wrapped it around her shoulders.

“Leave me alone you fucking assholes, y’all no broth and no beans, ain’t worth spit.”

Narrowing her eyes, she looked at the mirror again and said

“Howdy mate? Ready to eat lead?” and aimed her hands like they were six shooters, then shot her reflection with “pew pew” sounds from her mouth.

She laughed at herself as she took off his accessories and placed them back. She didn’t try to tame her wonder when she noticed the infamous work papers on his nightstand. Two of them had writings with an alphabet that looked nothing like any she’d seen, it could be Osh-Tekk language.

Damn, he was right when he said I would be useless, she thought to herself as she continued examining. Much to her surprise, the last paper only had four sentences on it in a poem form and they were written neither in English nor in the Osh-Tekk language. From her high school years, she recognized it as Spanish. However, she wasn’t able to read it since she’d done poorly in the Spanish class back in high school. “Well, it’s not like I need Spanish in my life anyway”, she thought back then.

On the other hand, she couldn’t deny he was more than he seemed, especially on intelligence. Three languages? Wow, you don’t meet a Texan polyglot every day.

“I see you’re as ill-mannered as ever.” She jumped at his words, throwing papers back onto the nightstand, she hurled around to face him. His face below the eyes… was… not the way she expected. Straight nose, strong jawline, a sly grin on his lips, newly shaven cheeks. He looked younger than she had given him credit for. Cassie used to think, physically, he was in his mid 40s, now that she saw his whole face, now she thought, maybe mid 30s. Oh wow, he wasn’t old fugly, after all.

“Oh… I… Wow—You’re, uh, very naked.” she blurted out trying to keep her focus above his towel. Wow, were his eyes always so light?

He chuckled at her, almost teen-like reaction.

“See something you like?” he asked, his grin changing into an amused smirk.

For some reason, the chorus of the alt-pop song her and Jacqui listened to earlier came back to her.

No, he wasn’t gonna get the satisfaction of seeing her stumbling over her words. She tried to avert her attention to literally anything in the room and try to regain her cocky composure.

“Devil got your tongue darlin’?”

She really wanted to sass Erron then, but instead all that came out was

“You never spilled about your skincare routine, you know?”

So, turns out her mind wasn’t working properly yet. She face-palmed herself with a chuckle.

"I… You know what, I'm just gonna wait outside."

She attempted to leave the room but he was quick to block her path. Her sways to left and right were also useless, because he was at least a head taller and was able to easily hover over her. She stopped when she figured she couldn't sneak away and she gave him a frowned look of annoyance.

"Do you mind..?"

His eyes mirrored her expression eventually. Unlike her lively blue eyes, his eyes were a misty gray. She wondered how she never noticed them before. His gaze was intense, above all his physical strength, gun skills and snark, it were his eyes that left her defenseless at that moment. She inhaled a sharp breath about to say something when he broke the silence.

"You know, sugar, there's a always a better way to spend a thrilling night… How 'bout we ditch the club and have a little fun of our own here…"

They were dangerously close… To the point where she could feel the warmth of his body enveloping her. She looked down to see water droplets dripping down his toned torso.

" _You can't seriously be considering this?!?!"_ she heard her conscience calling out.

Yeah, no, that's not happening.

"This your idea of flirting, Erron?"

He shrugged unenthusiastically "Just bein' friendly…"

"Well, it's gonna be a swipe left from me."

Taking advantage of his confusion, she squeezed past him and out the door.

"What does that even mean..?"

 ~~~~~~

Cassie made her way out of the facility and noticed a black car honking at her, the window rolled down to reveal her friend and her fiancé.

"Get in loser, we're going shopping." Jacqui joked, knowing the blonde would get her reference.

"Very original, Jac." Cassie's attention shifted to the man at the wheel, whom she greeted with a friendly wave.

"Hey, Takeda."

"You're as stunning as ever, Cass." Takeda replied.

"You're too sweet, man" Cassie said with a giggle.

Jacqui playfully shoved her Fiancé's shoulder.

"Hello, yes, I'm right here."

"I know that, babe, don't worry." Takeda replied, kissing the Brunette's hand. "So you guys ready to go."

"Not yet, we gotta pick up a fossil…" Jacqui said, annoyed. "Speaking off, Cass, didn't you go to pick up Mr. Huckleberry?"

"He's changing, he'll be right here."

"Wait, who are we talking about?" Takeda asked, confused.

"Erron Black." Jacqui replied matter-of-factly.

"... Come again?"

 

  
A few minutes later they saw the cowboy exiting the facility. The clothes Cassie gave him were simple, but fit him nicely. A blue and black flannel shirt and jeans. Ignoring Cassie's request he put his hat back on, but passed on the mask.

Jacqui let out a low whistle upon his arrival.

"You clean up nicely, Tex." the brunette said with a fake Southern accent.

"I'm flattered, Miss Briggs." Erron replied with a wink, leaning on the car roof.

Takeda cleared his throat.

"What's up, lover boy." Erron asked before getting in the backseat of the car with Cassie.

Takeda awkwardly reached his hand to the back of the car for Erron to shake, which he did, hesitantly.

"Okay, boys we'll let you make out later, can we PLEASE get to the bar?" Cassie asked, frustrated.

"Yes indeed." Jacqui added.

"Your wishes are my commands, ladies." Takeda replied, revving the engine. 

 

 ~~~~~~

Arriving at the club, Cassie got excited at the sight of the neon-colored bar, filled with a multitude of transparent and faintly colored drinks. The club was bustling with attractive minglers and stoners alike. Erron tried to take it all in. Damn, did they need to have the music so loud?

"Last one at the bar has to drink a Bloody Mary!" Cassie shouted over the loud music, practically sprinting to the bar.

"Oh HELL no!" Jacqui exclaimed, following close behind.

"Jokes on you girls I love Bloody Marys" Takeda replied.

Erron slowly followed, letting his gaze travel across the club he took notice of crowds of people grinding on each other at the dance floor, while on the other side people were playing billiard and taking shots with each score.

On one of the sofas he saw 3 women giggling a while staring him up and down. One of the 3 blew him a kiss and the other waved. He tipped his hat with a wink in acknowledgement. The third woman motioned him towards them seductively.

Suddenly he felt a hand wrap around his arm and before he would react he was pulled on a chair at the bar.

"Look at you… Fitting in." Cassie said with a hint of frustration in her tone.

"Aw, nervous about the competition, Cage."

Cassie glanced at the 3 girls in the corner of the bar, still giggling.

She smirked. "They ain't competition to me."

"Oooh, it's like that."

She rolled her eyes pointing at the wall of alcohol.

"What are you drinking?"

"Do they have absinthe?"

Cassie choked on her mojito. "You know absinthe is… Illegal right?"

"Eh… nothing else is hard enough."

Cassie chuckled and motioned for the bartender to come closer and whispered something in his ear. The bartender's eyes went wide and travelled between her and Erron.

"What was that about?"

"Just wait."

The bartender came back with a shot of  a dangerously transparent liquid. Bystanders gathered around, whispering, as Erron still didn't get what was going on.

"This is their Sledgehammer moonshine… Legend has it someone needed to take rehab after just one shot of it…"

Erron rolled his eyes and picked up the shotglass, whispering.

"Earthrealm is so dramatic."

He downed the shot in a second, non-chalantly placing the glass back on the bar stand.

"Really? Nothing?" Cassie asked.

"Yeah it's not bad, burned a little."

"Dude that's 99.7% pure spirit, what the fuck?" Jacqui added

"I've had stronger."

"Are you for real?"

"Yeah… You know what I'll just have a whiskey."

"A glass, sir, or..?"

"Just gimme the bottle…"

Eventually the crowd around them, congratulating Erron on finishing the shot thinned and the 4 of them were left alone.

"Earthrealm ain't so bad, huh?" Cassie asked, playfully shoving him, her speech was becoming more and more slurred after her 3rd shot of tequila.

"Earthrealm RULES." Takeda slurred out, taking his 8th shot. "OOOOO SAY CAN YOU SEE--

"Sweetie, that's the US Anthem…" Jacqui replied calmly seeming to be the only fully sober one out of the 3.

And upbeat electro song came on and Takeda threw his arms up excitedly.

"Thisss...is mmmy… FAVORITE song…" the man said grabbing her fiancée's waist and dragging her to the dance floor as she giggled.

Cassie rested her head in her hand contemplating taking her 4th shot. As she was about to down it, Erron took it from her hands and drank it himself.

"Okay, missy, I think that's enough for you."

"Since when are you my grandma." She said lazily. She drank a glass of water which cleared up her eyes a little

"But, seriously, this is us… This is earthrealm now, and I wouldn't want you to feel estranged. " She said, voice a little bit clearer.

"I don't, really I… Look, Cage, I 'preciate it, I do, hell seeing the son of Takahashi Kenshi THAT wasted was worth it all… So, thanks, I guess."

For the first time in his life he felt like something was offered to him… given to him without the demand of his service and compensation. He used to be sickened by the quote on quote, good people like her. He always thought their intentions were fake… not worth a dime. Or that good people were just people were just folks who didn't know what they wanted from others yet… Either way he loathed the concept… But right now her care just seemed so genuine… His mother's seemed genuine sometimes too, it was just stained and overpowered by the general abuse he was given…

"I'm glad, you don't regret this outing…"

Cassie looked at his hand resting on the bar stand… For a split second she wanted to place hers on top of his but just smiled sweetly at him instead.

Suddenly strums of a Spanish guitar came from the speakers. She gasped excitedly, jumping to her feet.

"This song is SO good." instinctively she placed her hand on his arm ushering him to get up.

"Come on, live a little!"

Erron smiled shaking his head. "Nah, Sugar, you go enjoy your time."

"Whatever, killjoy."

He watched her skip to the dancefloor where Jacqui and Takeda were already all over each other.

The melody of the song was nice, had Spanish vibes which he always appreciated. It was the preferred part of his heritage.

**_Boy, I can see the way you dancing, move that body_ **  
**_I know it's crazy, but I feel like you could be_ **  
**_The one that I've been chasing in my dreams_ **

He took notice of the overly romantic lyrics of the song and rolled his eyes, taking a swig of the whiskey he ordered.

 

_**Boy, I can see you're looking at me like you want it** _  
_**(Oh, usually I'm like, "Whatever," but tonight** _  
_**The way you moving got me, "Where am I?")** _

Among the dozens of dancing women his eyes could only focus on Cassie… She swayed her lips slowly, running her hands up and down her body. She stayed close to Jacqui and Takeda but it was some obvious third-wheeling. As the latter 2 were all over each other, grinding and mouthing the words of the song. He hoped they realized they weren't saying the Spanish words correctly…

_**It started when I looked in her eyes** _  
_**I got close and I'm like "Bailemos", hey** _  
_**La noche está para un reggaetón lento (Yeah, hey)** _  
_**De esos que no se bailan hace tiempo (Ooh, ooh)** _  
_**Yo sólo la miré y me gustó** _  
_**Me pegué y la invité: "Bailemos?", hey** _  
_**So now we dancing un reggaetón lento** _  
_**Just get a little closer, baby, let go** _

His gaze could not leave Cassie, the tight v-neck dress hugged her in all the right places… Only a blind person's gaze wouldn't linger.

"Kenshi, I swear you better not kill me tomorrow for thinking that." He thought, taking yet another gulp of the drink.

 

_**Excuse me baby boy, just had to dance with you now** _  
_**See there's nobody in here that comes close to you, no** _  
_**Your hands are on my waist, my lips you wanna taste** _  
_**Come muévete, muévete, muévete** _  
_**Our bodies on fire, with full of desire** _  
_**If you feel what I feel, throw your hands up higher** _  
_**And to all the ladies around the world** _  
_**Go ahead and muévete, muévete, muévete** _

He focused on the words of the song again… Maybe there weren't as bad as he thought… His gaze returned to Cassie who was now surrounded by a couple of men and women trying to get closer. Her tipsy self giggled at the attention.

_ Hell no _

He clenched his teeth and turned to the bartender asking for yet another bottle of the whiskey. This time he focused on the drink, watched it ripple in the rhythm of the bass.

The song went on and on, frustrating him.

_Breathe in… Breathe out…_

_**Muévete, muévete (Yeah-hey)** _

_**Báilalo, báilalo** _

He turned back around and their gazes met, she smiled warmly, motioning him to join her.

_**So now we dancing un reggaetón lento** _  
_**Let's get a little closer, slow the tempo, ah** _  
_**Muévete, muévete (Just dance with me now)** _  
_**Drop it low, drop it low** _

It took every single fiber of his body to not join her right as she motioned. But something inside of him absolutely prohibited it.

_**So now we dancing un reggaetón lento** _  
_**Just get a little closer, baby, let's go** _

_Breathe in… Breathe out… Get acquainted with your surroundings…_

He calmly turned around and put about 6, hundred dollar bills in front of the bartender.

"Whatever these three have is on this." He said sternly.

"Dude, that's a little much…"

"Keep the rest."

"Wow, man, tha--"

But when the bartender looked up again, Erron was gone.

The song slowly died out and transitioned into a slow instrumental. Jacqui and Takeda wrapped their arms around one another swaying to the rhythm. Cassie smiled sweetly at her friends without them knowing, yearning for the touch of a loved one. She decided to leave the dance floor and let the lovebirds enjoy their moment. When she reached the bar stand she noticed Erron was missing. She looked to the couch in the corner wondering if he had joined the women, but they were still alone, taking pictures of each other.

"Hey, did you see where our friend went… Tall, grey eyes, silly cowboy hat."

"Oh! He, uh… gave me this…" the bartender said, pointing at the stacks of hundreds. "... And left."

"He… Left..?"

The bartender nodded and gave the blonde an apologetic look. She thanked the man and quickly headed out the door.

 

  
Erron sat on the staircase in front of the club, smoking a cigar that came complimentary with the bottle of whiskey. The street was dimly lit with orange lights. The club was near an alley so the bustling sounds of the city were muted, only muffled sounds of cars passing by on the other side. He really could not stand the sound, so he was glad the lounge was so hidden.

 

The glass door of the club creaked open and he heard slow, approaching clinks of heels.

 _"Of course…"_ he thought.

"Hey, why did you leave..? In an hour they're gonna bring out the beer hoses, wouldn't you wanna see us all soaked?" She joked but to no reply.

"Erron..?"

She settled next to him on the staircase.

"Why did you come out here? Go. Enjoy your night."

"I just wanted to know where you left."

"I just needed a smoke, go back in, sugar…"

"Aha, riiight, that's why you payed the guy 600 bucks…"

He averted his gaze silently.

"Erron, what's going on I'm just--"

_Breathe in… Breathe out._

"Nothing, Cassie… and even if anything was going on, it's none of your business."

"Well, excuse me for worrying--"

"Worried… Of course" He whispered, shaking his head. He got up trying to walk away.

She grabbed his arm, making him face her. Even while tipsy she was strong.

"What is your problem?!"

"Can you just stop… stop all this care thing. Is Kotal paying you to act like that."

Her expression changed from confusion to straight fury.

"You're the only asshole here who charges people for a display of human emotion."

"Listen--"

"No, _you_ listen… Discarding everyone's opinion of you, I invited you to this outing. Do you know how many days we plan these for?!"

"Cass--"

"Dude, shut up… After our spar I… felt like you just needed someone to prove to you that humanity is not rotten to the core. But now I feel like you want to believe it is! Because it makes you feel better about your irrational apathy towards everything and everyone… including me."

"Oh spare me the lesson, moral compass…"

"Then just just what's you're fucking problem!"

"My entire problem is y--"

"Hey! The fuck do you think you're doing?!"

They looked towards the source of the third voice.

"D-Dylan!" Cassie exclaimed.

"Dylan?" Erron asked, confused

"Yes, Dylan! Remember, Cassie?! Your boyfriend!"

"Dylan I--"

"Shut up! I text you about not being able to make it, not only do you go without me, you're over here with… Who even are you, man?!"

"I'm sorry I--" she grabbed her forehead in pain stumbling over her own feet. "Wait… what? The fuck do you mean by 'not only did I come' ? Was I supposed to cancel my whole outing?!"

"I'm not dealing with you while you're in this pathetic state, you're coming with me!"

The man grabbed Cassie by the wrist and started dragging her forcefully.

"Hey!" She tried to pull back but her step wasn't steady enough to resist.

Erron pushed Dylan and stood in between them, steadying Cassie.

"You'd best cut it out."

"No, Erron don't get into th--" Cassie whispered, exhaustion apparent in her tone.

"She's my girlfriend, I'll do whatever I want with her!"

"Ooh you done did it now, hombre."

Erron grabbed the shorter man by his collar and dragged him easily to the alley next to the club. Erron punched Dylan once making the man fly backwards and land against the wall.

He then picked him back up and pressed him against a brick wall.

"If Cassie over there wasn't so intoxicated I'm sure she would have fucked you up times worse than I can."

He threw another punch making Dylan's mouth bleed.

"But listen carefully… First thing tomorrow you call her and apologise for being an absolute asshat, then, you spare her the trouble of ending it with your pathetic ass, and do it yourself, do you understand?"

Dylan nodded in fear trying to break free from Erron's hold, which earned him another punch. Finally Erron let go of him, the man's body hit the ground like a ragdoll.

"Now out of my sight."

Dylan got up and ran towards the other end of the alley.

Besides money, Erron never took anything from the jobs he did, not pleasure, not pride, it has been long since they were personal vendettas. But he had to admit… Seeing that asshole's bloodied face did put a smile on his face. He wiped his fist from the red liquid and turned back to the club. Staying in the shadows he saw Jacqui at Cassie's side, holding her steady.

"I didn't think Dylan would cancel and _then_  show up like this… I guess in the back of my head I thought maybe if he saw someone else, he'd get his act together. Maybe I just shouldn't have invited him…"

_Damn…_

That stung… Why? He didn't know… Didn't really care to figure out... but it did… And he really thought, no personal gain from her part was involved… You're losing your grip, Erron…

"Yeah… Maybe you shouldn't have invited me… Maybe you shouldn't have made up this… Charity project…"

"Erron, no, I--"

"You know, it's just I'm usually payed to be _used_  like this." He continued with a disappointed shrug. 

"Erron, please that's not--" 

"Forget it…" He turned around to leave, hesitating momentarily.

He wondered if she'd argue… If she'd explain or justify… But she remained silent… Not that he blamed her.

"And to think… You almost convinced me that my apathy was irrational…"

_Breathe in… Breathe out…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> Here's Refs for what Cassie and Jacqui are wearing and the songs that are played in the chapter 
> 
> Cassie -- https://m.dresshead.com/mini-bodycon-dress-black-spaghetti-straps-sleeveless/
> 
> Jacqui --https://www.fashionnova.com/products/terry-smocked-dress-rose
> 
> Hey Violet - Guys My Age https://youtu.be/1ixYnl0kGeI
> 
> CNCO ft. Little Mix - Reggaeton Lento  
> https://youtu.be/UONnRMuuDps


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OH MY GOD guys, chapter 6 is FINALLY here, im so sorry it took so damn long we had massive power shortages in my country it was impossible to edit on my pc but here it FINALLY is!! this chapter kind of advances the plot but next chapter, which is coming very very soon will be a nice abundance of blackcage !

The Outworld Palace was crowded with the representatives of different Outworld tribes. A meeting was about to start and the impatience of the people present was becoming obvious, Kitana let out a sigh that she held with dismal, as she looked at the chaotic ambience. Liu Kang, who sat beside her, stroked the woman’s hair, in an attempt to soothe her.  
  


Kitana couldn’t resist his soft touches. She leaned her head into his palm, closed her eyes and let out yet another sigh, a relaxed one this time.

“Thank you for coming and supporting me…” she whispered, as Liu Kang spread his arms and pulled her into an embrace.

“You know I’d do anything for you, Kitana, I’ll support you until my last breath.”

The Outworld Kahnum giggled at her beloved’s romantic promise. “I’m aware of your intention Liu Kang but I won’t kiss you in public.”

“Well… It was still worth a try.” the Demi God murmured and buried his wicked expression against his lover’s hair.

They stayed silent for a while, allowed their souls to break free from their bodies, hoped to purify themselves from this mess. However; going with the flow wasn’t easy, especially for Kitana. She couldn’t keep herself from being affected by Jade and Kotal’s fearful demeanors. Her previous nonchalant attitude was no more.

Kitana slowly opened her eyes and turned her gaze towards the two other Kahns. Kotal was murmuring, practicing his speech on repeat, meanwhile Jade interacted with the crowd. Kitana tried to get used to their serious expressions. She assumed this wasn’t the last time she was gonna see them.

At last, Jade ordered silence and started her opening speech.

“Citizens of Outworld, we gather here today to warn you about a possible threat that could disturb this period of harmony that me and my fellow rulers strived to uphold for all who inhabit Outworld… the ancient and mighty Titans. We don’t have enough knowledge regarding them except for Kotal Kahn and the experience his ancestors had with them. We believe they’re a danger to all realms and we couldn’t remain silent and keep you in the dark anymore…”

Jade’s speech was interrupted by panicked cries, shocked murmurs and doubtful whispers from the crowd. Apparently, Outworld people were oblivious too, just like Earthrealm. Now that was bad news. Because if they weren’t able to recognize their enemy, they were unable to defeat them. They faced the greatest enemy: Ignorance.

Jade tried to continue her speech but her voice was muted by the hundreds of people whispering among each other. Seeing her best friend’s struggle, Kitana interfered.

“However if we fall into despair, we become powerless and an easy target. I need each and one of you to remain calm and determined… and be ready for whatever is thrown at us... Kotal Kahn, may you share the reports you received from Erron Black?”

Kitana and Jade stepped back and the latter mouthed a quick “Thank you” to her friend

 

Kotal Kahn collected his papers as he heard his name, took a final look at them and started his speech:

 

“My most reliable ally and friend, Erron Black, has been helping my soldiers communicate and train with our newest ally, the Earthrealm Special Forces. He’s been guiding the squad, helping them develop new abilities as well. According to his statements, my soldiers have shown a quick acclimation to using weapons made with Earthrealm technology. This is a good sign. Thus, the Osh-Tekk army won’t be only using brute force, they will be able to act more strategically on scene and they will be having a more active role on the war with Titans, it seems like we found a solution for their lack of extraordinary powers temporarily. But we can’t defeat the Titans relying only on head count and equipment force. Due to my ancestor’s sources, defeating them is not an easy virtue. If we want to win this war, we mustfind peace within ourselves, so that we can power through every obstacle we’ll eventually face. We must learn how to protect our minds. I bet you suppose they gain their power by brutality, but no. The whole matter will end inside our souls and our hearts.”

Of course, some of the people present seemed skeptical, eyeing each other and even rolling their eyes. Kotal Kahn could have kept explaining for hours, telling everything he’s learned from his ancestors. But it would only cause everyone in the Great Hall to become more afraid and confused, even leading them to withdraw from the idea. Then they would end up not holding their promise to the Special Forces. So he chose to silence himself, hailed Kitana and Jade and sat back on his seat.

During the rest of the meeting, the assembly focused on identifying the strengths and weaknesses of all nations that lived in Outworld. They talked about potential opportunities and possible threats. At some point, they fell into disagreement when it came to considering enlarging the budget for the war, because no one wanted to give any more money than compulsory taxes. But one way or another, they had to make some sacrifices. In the name of freedom, one should even sacrifice their life, if necessary.

After the meeting that lasted approximately two and a half hours, they ended up forming a temporary delegation by choosing two final representatives from all nations because they also had to establish new armies. They were going to detect all men and women who were too young or too old to join the army.

Kitana tensed up towards the end of the meeting. If the man she loved didn't show up today, she would end up snapping way earlier. Ruling an entire realm was a stressful duty. She always had to keep her mind sharp and this tired her quickly.

She was someone who had always worked under orders till she became a Kahnum and she still had difficulties accepting her change of rank. She wasn’t confident enough to rule Outworld by herself, She was scared to death to make a mistake and to disappoint everyone. Fortunately, she was clever enough to bring oligarchy to Outworld, along with Kotal and Jade.

But doubts always loomed in the corners of her mind.

“Liu Kang, do I deserve to be Kahnum?” she asked. Only her and her beloved one stood still in the Great Hall now. Everyone else had left the room as the hours became late

“Outworld has never seen a better Kahn, Kitana. I would know, I watched history unfold from the very start… Maybe you’re having trouble realising the essence within your soul, but I want you to know that Outworld respects you more than you respect yourself. Of course there will be times you’ll question your decisions. Not everyday will have the same amount of confident turns. But you have to understand, that you don’t lose a battle when you fall, you lose if you don’t get up. Remain driven, my queen.”

Kitana couldn’t open her mouth to whisper a word of gratitude when she failed to keep her tears from falling. So she slowly pressed her lips against his, and smiled when he deepened their tender kiss.

 

***

 

After the exhausting meeting, Jade immediately headed to the Palace’s grand bathing area. She had ordered her maids to warm up one of the pools that morning. If her tense muscles didn’t relax now, she would be unable to focus on the rest of her day.

She followed the maid who aided her to the pool, as she took off her bathrobe. The moment they arrived, Jade handed the bathrobe to the maid and dismissed her, then she slowly got into the pool, carefully trying not to slip.

She let out a satisfied sigh as her skin met the warm water. She finally found a moment to take her mind of all the issues. She chuckled as she played with water like a mischievous little girl. In that moment, she had forgotten about her title.

Now it was time to play her favorite game. She held her breath, plunged into the water and opened her eyes to watch her surroundings. She found being underwater relaxing. Sounds were muffled, the view was blurry. It reminded her the fact that everyone was lonely in this life, yet this loneliness restored her composure rather than scared her. 

She crossed her legs as she remained underwater, saluted the serenity that filled her mind, let it consume her body. She closed her eyes and dreamt of gliding through an endless space, away from everything. But death wasn’t a pleasant feeling, she remembered clearly. Yeah, there was darkness, there was silence, severe cold. But serenity?

No, there were only unanswered questions and longing to reunite with the light.

Arms that twisted around her waist snapped her out of her thoughts, she opened her mouth out of reflex and swallowed water. She swam to the surface, fluttering. She was met with her boyfriend’s waggish face.

“Kotal, you almost drowned me!” she shouted angrily.

Kotal let out a laugh at his girlfriend’s words. He was naked just like her and the war paint on his body was wearing off as the water surrounded him. In this state, he looked like an innocent boy rather than the Kahn of Outworld and you know… a god.

He swam towards Jade without erasing his cheerful expression.

“Your beautiful eyes were closed and I had to make you notice me somehow.”

He hoped his chivalrous comment would charm her again.

 “Still, you shouldn’t have let swallow water.” Jade murmured, the anger in her voice was gone and now replaced with passion.

She wrapped her arms around Kotal’s neck when he grabbed her legs and took her into his embrace.

“What were you doing?” Kotal whispered, then he leaned their foreheads together and took a deep breath.

“I was dreaming, I suppose… Abstracting myself from reality.” Jade pressed her lips to his cheek.

“May I join you, my lady?”

“Of course.”

When their lips met they completely let go and succumbed to the rippling liquid, submerging themselves into the water.

Jade promised herself to never lose hope, despite everything that life would throw their way.

 

***

The agenda was intense at the Special Forces base. Alliance with Outword was a smart move, but it wasn’t enough against the enemy. While Outworld promised to join the war along with every colony, but there were factions on Earthrealm, the Special Forces would have to ally with. If they could convince the Shirai Ryu, the Lin Kuei and the Shaolin Monks, then they would finally have a chance. The Shaolin Monks would surely help thanks to Liu Kang and Kung Lao. They wouldn’t cause any problem.

The main issues were Hanzo Hasashi and Kuai Liang. Hanzo was a man who only cared about his clan’s matters and nothing else. Kuai Liang was even worse than Hanzo. He was obsessed with details, he would immediately start questioning the offer if he caught a slip. If someone wanted to convince him, they had to think of every possible scenario.

Sonya was aware of these difficulties, so she came up with a two step plan.

They were going to part into three groups. One for Shirai Ryu, one for Lin Kuei and one for the Shaolin. First, they were going to lead the Grandmasters to a neutral zone, let’s say, an invitation to a feast. During the feast, they were going to talk about alliance and since everyone was there, with to herd psychology, the Grandmasters would accept the offer. At least, Sonya hoped so.

The subject of the meeting in the afternoon was parting the groups.

Hanzo’s group was already obvious; Takeda and Jacqui were definitely in it because Hanzo loved them like his own children. Kenshi was going to join them at first but when Jax said he wanted to go with his daughter, Kenshi didn’t protest and agreed to head to the Shaolin Temple, along with Johnny and Sonya.

However; there was a problem, Cassie was left alone in her mission and she would never be able to convince Kuai by herself. What were they going to do?

As usual, Kenshi had the solution. The blind swordsman got up from his seat and made sure he had the crew’s attention before he started to explain his opinion.

“In a situation like this, dropping groups of two might not be the best solution because then everyone would have to deal with extra responsibilities, this might lead us to miss some matters. I have someone in my mind as an option. His communication skills are weak but he can observe the situation well. And he gets along with Cassie just fine. So, I suggest Erron Black to join Cassie’s group and head to Lin Kuei Temple.”

“What? Erron?!” Cassie shouted, turning the attention towards her. She looked as if she was struck by lightning. Damn, why did she feel like a little girl caught red-handed?

“Yes, Erron Black. Why, is there a problem?” Kenshi asked. “I thought you two got along well.”

Cassie didn’t know what to say.

“Cassie?” Kenshi asked again. “Is he causing trouble? If so, you know we’ll intervene and do whatever we have to.”

“No! I mean, Erron doesn’t cause trouble. It’s just…ehm, just…”

“Just what?”

“Just, I don’t think he will accept it.”  _I don’t think he will accept to go with me._

She couldn’t help but feel sad at her own statement, when she realized it was probably true.

“This cowboy is becoming too much.” Jax grumbled, he seemed pissed off. “ If he wasn’t going to do anything why he came here in the first damn place? Let’s shoot him back to Outworld. Or wait, isn’t he technically an outlaw on Earthrealm, we can send him to prison, he can rot in hell there.” Jax said, his tone seemed mocking.

“You don’t understand, Uncle J. It’s not like that.”

“Then enlighten us, Cassie.” Johnny said, his gaze was on his daughter’s face. He was watching her like he was trying to find a hint. She felt like she was crushed by her dad’s eyes. She wasn’t used to her dad being “the bad cop” it was definitely always her mom. Well, first time for everything.

“Erron, I mean, Erron Black is not useless here. But a few days ago he misunderstood me—my orders.” How was she such a bad liar all of the sudden. “A-and didn’t even bother to let me explain, so I haven’t seen him since.”

“Great! Even better!” Kenshi was insisting. “A chance to break the ice between each other!”

“Was that a pun? Did Kenshi just make a pun?” Johnny asked hurriedly

Kenshi rolled his eyes, and everyone could tell despite the blindfold. But he continued.

“After all, you’re his superior, at the moment, and you have to tame him if you want to boss him. If he’s reacting negatively now, he can become worse in the future. Ending the tension is in your hands.”

“Since when are you such a counselor, Kenshi?” Sonya asked without looking up from the documents in front of her. “And why do you specifically want Erron on the mission, may I ask?” Suspicion was obvious in the general’s voice

“Last time I checked he was still our ally. And the purpose of finding an ally is to act together against the enemy. If the matter is duty, we have to throw away our opinions and prejudices, for the sake of said duty. I know your real concern is Cassie’s safety, Sonya. But you heard your daughter’s opinions about him, and he hasn’t caused a problem yet. Cassie can take care of herself.” 

Sonya sighed, she admitted to herself she was thinking negatively. “You’re right, I guess I’m thinking too much about redundant things sometimes.”

“Someone pinch me, did Sonya just admit she’s wrong?!” Johnny asked, baffled. Jax pinched the side of Johnny’s arm with his metal fingers… hard.

“Ouch! Not that hard, man!”

Jax shrugged, “You’re the one who asked, Cage.”

 Then, it’s settled, Erron and Cassie will be going to the Lin Kuei Temple. Cass, if you struggle to convince him, you can put a gun against his head, I give permission.” Sonya said assuringly.

“Mhm… The Lin Kuei Temple… Urgh, the one in Arctica?” Cassie asked, already shivering.

“No, they moved the location to China, they didn’t feel the need to be so secluded anymore.”

“Oh thank GOD…” Cassie sighed with relief.

Meanwhile Johnny was curious about another detail. “The group is still at two. Who will be the third mate?”

Kenshi stroked his beard. “I have no idea about this one.”

“Cassie, my offer still stands, I can come with you. Also I haven’t seen Kuai Liang in a while.” Johnny said, turning to Cassie. “Besides, we don’t even have to bring that cowboy.”

“Thanks dad, but I can’t separate you from mom. You, her and Kenshi, should stick together, you’re the 3 best non retired soldiers SF has!”

Jax crossed his arms at her comment about retirement. “What, am I not the best now because I retired?  Well I’m back aren’t I?”

Cassie smirked at Jax’ complaint. “Eh, it’s the truth that you gave up rather easily the first time around, Uncle J.”

“Wow, we can’t live up to the youth’s expectations nowadays. When I was your age-“

“Yes dad, when you were our age you were still struggling to get higher ranks and you hadn’t had understanding parents like ours, blah blah blah… If you were gonna behave like this why did you spoil your daughter anyway?” Jacqui asked.

“Because you’re my one and only princess. Of course I’d spoil you.” Jax said with affectionate eyes as he pinched his daughter’s cheek.

“Dad, stop.” She mumbled with a shy smile

“ Aww… Getting jealous over here.” Cassie laughed out

“I’m literally right here!” Johnny complained. “Helloooo, best dad ever wants a hug here.”

Cassie snuggled up to her dad in a tight bear hug, like she used to do when she was a child.

Kenshi turned to his son with his arms wide open.

“…You will sense if I sneak away, won’t you?”

“Yes… come here you little rascal.”

Kenshi hugged his son tightly as the latter sighed, returning it

“Dad, I’m twenty-eight, not eight.” But yeah, the hug still felt nice to the young man.

Sonya shook her head snickering. “You are all literally 12.” Despite her comment the scene in front of her really melted her heart. Especially the sight of Cassie’s and Johnny’s bear hug. She was right to fall in love with him.

Nonetheless, the love therapy in the room had to come to an end. They had to start preparations.

“Seeing you guys like this makes me tear up but don’t forget.” Sonya warned them with a kind but stern voice. “You have three and half hours till dinner, everyone must finish their preparations till then. After dinner we’ll talk about some more details of the plan and I’ll hand everyone a summary report in the morning. You are dismissed now.”

The others left the room in a rush, like they expected to hear her announcement. Sonya shook her head desperately.

“They’re gonna be just as kid-like when they’re eighty.”

***

“Hey Cass, won’t you come with us?” Jacqui asked when she saw her friend called the elevator, not noticing her Takeda’s protesting look.

“You guys go ahead, I have to talk to Erron.” Cassie said and got into the elevator.

She was expecting to find Erron in his room, but apparently luck wasn’t with her today. No one responded, despite her knocks. At first she thought he didn’t open the door intentionally but eventually realized he wasn’t in the room. Where was he?

Then, elevator door opened and she saw who was looking for.

  
Erron spotted her gaze on him when he attempted to get out of the elevator and hated himself for feeling a sudden knot in his throat. What was the reason that made him nervous? Who was she anyway? Nothing more than a spoiled brat. The fact that she was a Commander didn’t make her any less immature. Yeap, that’s what he told himself.

Cassie let out a deep breath. “Hey, I was looking for you.”

“Congratulations, you found me. You can leave now.”

Cassie found herself sighing again. She was right, Erron has been ignoring her since that night.

“I’m not gonna beat around the bush, we gotta go to the Lin Kuei temple.”

“Why?”

“We must convince Kuai Liang to ally with us.”

“Alright, good luck with that. Grab a jacket for that” Erron sassed before walking towards his room with gentle steps, giving Cassie time to move aside from the door. But she stood still.

“I’m alone in this mission and need teammates by my side.”

“Go with your best friend and her boyfriend.” he shrugged with a reckless attitude. “Ah, of course, you should leave here first. Goodbye.”

Cassie didn’t move from her spot.

“I’ll ask politely one last time. Can you please fuck off?”

“I know you’re angry with me but-“

“Angry?” Erron asked. He was already dealing with a stupid headache and he had no time nor patience to tussle with her. “You think I have a reason to be angry at you?”

“You’re pissed off even if you claim you’re not.”

“If you step on someone’s vein they will attack you. Doesn’t your logic work?”

“OKAY THEN! Don’t come, I don’t even care!” She finally stepped aside from the door. “Have fun being a miserable! Sit your ass away until the war, you’ll need it in hell!”

Erron only shook his head in disappointment and without saying anything else, he got into his room and shut the door.

“Uuuuurrrggghhh! Aren’t you men just-- you are all just idiots!”

***

Jacqui asked Takeda “How long will we stay at the Shirai Ryu Temple? Should I pack more clothes?” while she was examining her wardobe.

“I assume we won’t linger for long, still, it may take three days.”

“Why don’t you pack your own bag?”

“Darling, did you forget? The Shirai Ryu is my home.”

“Ah, yeah… right…”

Takeda smiled at her girlfriend. He got up from her bed, took some clothes from the wardrobe and held them on Jacqui.

“Bring yellow outfits so everyone can see you’re a Shirai Ryu’s bride.”

“Takeda, you’re making me blush!”

“Or don’t even bother to pack. They’ll give you Shirai Ryu uniform there. The Grandmaster will be so pleased once he sees you like that.”

“If you say so…” Jacqui murmured, pressing a kiss to Takeda’s cheek. Then she grabbed and threw her suitcase as she shouted “Fuck suitcases!” They laughed together, cheering at their… anti… suitcase? Agenda?

Then, the door got a violent knock. The coupled eyed each other with worry. Takeda headed to open the door and the moment he did, Cassie stormed inside and sat on the bed, with no chill in sight.

“Cass, what happened?” Jacqui asked, sitting beside her as well.

“We’re back to square one. I couldn’t convince Erron, didn’t listen to me, he even dared to kick me out!”

Cassie took her head in her hands and began to rub her temples. Jacqui looked at Takeda, in search for help. But Takeda had different emotions in his eyes.

“Keep your head high, girl! You’ve done everything you could. Don’t destroy yourself over that… punk!” Jacqui said but Takeda interrupted her talk quickly.

“Actually, Cassie…” he started, ignoring his girlfriend’s shocked expression and violent head shake. “You know I love you, but I’m afraid you deserved it this time.”

“Not helping Takeda…” Jacqui said quietly through squeezed teeth.”

“Someone has to tell her the truth Jacqui. Cassie didn’t mean to use him but what she did was preeetty inconsiderate and she has to accept her mistake before trying to make it up to Erron.”

“Wait a minute, why does Cassie has to make it up? Is it her fault that he is an asshole?”

Cassie was on the last drop of her patience. “Guys, stop arguing because of me. I’m aware I fucked up, but Takeda, you tell me, how can I make it up to him when he’s acting like a grouchy child and throwing away every I-come-in-peace thing I did for him just because I made a little mistake?”

“Did YOU try to listen to him, for example?”

“He’s a grown ass man, not an angsty teen, Takeda.” Jacqui added

“But he totally acts like one, that’s the problem! He refuses to talk to me! He mocks and avoids my questions!”

“Maybe you’re not asking the right questions. Should you even be ASKING questions here? But it’s not my affair, so I won’t say anything else.” Takeda said and walked towards the door. “You two understand each other better, so I’ll go help my dad now. See you guys at dinner.”

After Takeda left, Jacqui giggled “Don’t mind him, of course he’ll take Erron’s side since they’re both…urgh… males.” Her words made Cassie smile too.

“Ah, boys… When will they grow up?”

***

Erron took a sip of his coffee that he managed to get on the fourth try, but ended up grimacing at the sweet taste. “Damn, you aiming to poison me?” he asked coffee machine angrily. “I said nothing when you straight up gave me boilin’ water, you gave me hot milk and I tolerated your useless ass. But adding sugar? Nope, my fella. I absolutely can’t accept.”

He poured the coffee to the nearest rubbish bin. Apparently he wasn’t gonna end up drinking coffee today either. An annoying situation indeed.

 

When he headed towards the exit he noticed people were looking at him like he was an alien. He knew they were confused over him talking to a machine like it was a human but he just couldn’t bring himself to care about other’s opinions about him. After all, he was the one wandering around the world alone for years. They wouldn’t understand the importance of having someone to share the loneliness. Even if it’s a kitchen utensil. 

He decided to take a walk outside. The weather was lovely, the sun was warm and a cool breeze balanced it out. He wanted to appreciate the opportunity.  

“Greetings, Erron Black. I see you think same as me about today.”

Erron looked at the source of the voice, Kenshi. He had his gym outfit instead of his usual samurai uniform and since his scarf was off, he noticed his eyeballs were just like Kotal’s.

“Well, if you see it, then tell me how many fingers I’m raising?” he asked, pointing his index finger.

“One.”

“You read my brain.”

“Yes.”

“If I hol’ up one but think three, will you say three?” Somehow that genuinely peaked his interest.

“No, Erron, I see your true thought, not the ones you force on yourself.” Kenshi said, knowingly.

“Well… Nevermind then.” Erron sighed, as they stepped outside. “So… you can see everything in my head, right?”

“Not everything at once, because the human brain is the best archive with the largest capacity, so even if I tried it would take time. But due to my telepathy, I can easily read you the moment you talk to yourself.”

“So can you read more than one person at the same time?”

“Ugh, unfortunately. It’s the worst side of my ability. If I didn’t medidate often, I would probably end up losing my mind. There’s no such tiring thing, as having a brain that never stops.”

 _Tell me about it_ , Erron thought. Now they were at a sparse garden, sitting on a bench. While they were keeping their silence, Erron started to remember the event a few hours ago.  _Did I act too harsh?_ he asked himself.  _My issue isn’t even what she said that night. I’m even grateful, for her to make me remember the reality._

“Reality is a relative concept.” Kenshi said, as Erron focused on him again. “We can only see the world from our sides. And we can’t learn other’s points till we decide to listen.”

“There’s no need to learn other’s point anyway.”

 “If they have a connection to you and if you care, even a little bit, then there is.”

“I’m not sure if we’re still talking about reality.”

“What a coincidence, me neither.”

 Erron turned his face to Kenshi, even if Kenshi wouldn’t notice. “Another thing that’s relative is time. You know, the thing that everyone claims as the best cure for their tragedies… Occasionally, a person wants to retreat to darkness, to let themselves go with the flow. Or to fall asleep and never wake up but…”

“But life doesn’ let them have their way.” Kenshi completed Erron’s sentence. “Listen, I understand the reason of your retreat, I respect your decision of not communicating with others and I’m not even kidding. But Cassie needs you in this mission. You’re hurt and you’re angry at yourself for being hurt by her, but you two can’t go on like this.”  

“I won’t ask how you know what happened between me and Cassie Cage.” Erron murmured. “Do you know about the worst thing of being almost immortal?”

“Now I’m curious.”

“Eventually living against the flow, even if you don’t aim to. Look at me, I should’ve been rotting in my grave already yet I’m still alive. Actually I’m older than your grandparents. The years passed, I haven’t changed, now a girl is causing me trouble.”

“That’s why life is full of surprises.” Kenshi smiled. “Will you go to Lin Kuei Temple? If anything… you don’t have to, we’ll send a squad with Cassandra.” Reverse psycholody… Yeap, that might work.

Erron let out a bored sigh. “I will so I can stay away from your deep thoughts.” Erron said sarcastically.

“But we still have a problem, you guys need another team mate, we failed to find the third one for your group.”

Erron stood up along with the idea that came to him. “It’s a piece of cake, I’ll send a message to Kotal Kahn, he’ll arrive here in the morning.” He adjusted his hat. “It was… interesting… talkin’ to ya, Takahashi Kenshi, ‘till next time.” He said and disappeared inside.

 _Cassie was right_ , Kenshi thought.  _He really is more than he seems._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Leave Kudos and comment your opinion on the newest chapter, thank you <3

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Leave kudos and your opinion in the comments if you liked it :)


End file.
